


Humans and Gems DO Mix

by storm_hydra21



Series: Humans & Gems DO Mix/Growing Family AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Childbirth, Convenient Plot Device(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gem Hybrids, Human/Gem Relationships, Multi, Pregnancy, SO GAY, Same AU as 'Growing Family', Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Dick, brief mention of breastfeeding, my current sexual fantasy, should have added that tag sooner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_hydra21/pseuds/storm_hydra21
Summary: This is based off of a fantasy that I have been having lately. Sorry if this weirds you out or seems really outlandish, but I need to get this out somewhere. I use Storm in place of my actual name. I do integrate some things from my actual life to characterize her (ie I am in college and study computer science).





	1. It's Impossible to Study with Her Around

**Author's Note:**

> This will look at all the relationships listed above, with the Amethyst/Storm relationship in the foreground.
> 
> 3/3/2017: fixed a sentence with an omitted word  
> 4/5/2017: So, I realized that I wasn't keeping track of dates as well as I should have, and I ended up being WAY off when figuring out birthdays and when certain events occurred, so specific dates/ages may change if I catch any more inconsistencies.  
> 4/8/2017: I will denote the smut sections with ~~~~~~~~ before and after to make them easier to spot/skip

“Aw, come on, S. I’m bored…” Amethyst whined as she rubbed up on her girlfriend, who was _trying_ to complete homework for one of her college classes.

“Would you quit it?” Storm batted at her, “I’ve been stuck on this problem for an hour and you’re not helping.”

“Come on, what could be so hard about, whatever this is,” she looked over as she picked up the paper that Storm had been writing on to look at it.

Storm snatched the paper back from her and rubbed at her temples in slight frustration as she attempted to explain, for the millionth time, what she was doing, only to be met with a groan.

“God, you’re just as big of a nerd as P-dot. Why can’t you take a break for a few minutes?” Amethyst grinned at her mischievously.

“Because ‘a few minutes’ turns into hours in your bed or on the couch, and I end up not getting anything done,” Storm crossed her arms as she glared at Amethyst.

“Don’t forget the floor or the table,” Amethyst smirked as she dodged a pencil being thrown at her.

“You’re not helping your case at all. Now, give me my pencil back.” Storm held out her hand.

“It’s mine now,” Amethyst snickered as she picked up the pencil and stuck it down her shirt, “What are you gonna do about it?”

Storm sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and attempted to compromise.

“Look, just let me finish this assignment. I’ve only got a couple problems left, then we can do whatever you want. Now, give me my pencil back.”

“Fine, but you’ll have to come and get it,” Amethyst had a dirty smirk on her face as she leaned towards her.

“You’re impossible…” Storm scowled at her as she reached her hand in to retrieve her pencil.

“You’re too easy,” Amethyst kissed her on the nose.

“So I’ve heard…” she sighed exasperatedly as she turned back to her work.

“Hey, I’m sorry. You know I just like to tease. It’s kinda my thing, remember?”

“I don’t know how the other Gems put up with you…”

“Because I am the great and lovable Amethyst!” she grinned proudly, eliciting a snort from her girlfriend, “What’s so funny?”

“Quoting Peridot? Who’s the nerd now?” Storm nearly fell out of her chair laughing as Amethyst’s cheeks turned a dark purple.

“Hey, anyone who actually likes working with that tech junk is a nerd!” Amethyst tried, and failed, to defend herself.

“Oh, who can’t take a joke now, Amethyst?” Storm said with a satisfied smirk as she composed herself.

Amethyst could only pout as she was bested at her own teasing game, at least until she was met with an arm wrapping around her shoulders and a kiss on the top of her head.

“You know I love you, right?” Storm said as she ran her fingers through Amethyst’s long hair.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Amethyst grumbled as she leaned against her and nuzzled her breast.

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t put up with your teasing or your ‘interruptions’,” Storm sighed as she looked down at Amethyst and said, “You know what? Fuck it. Homework can wait,” as she pulled Amethyst into her lap and began to kiss her passionately.

~~~~~~~~

When Storm pulled away to take a breath, as she is only human, Amethyst took the opportunity to say, “Oh my god. You never get like this from homework. I like it…” grabbing Storm’s breasts as she began to nibble at her neck.

“Oh god, Amethyst,” Storm moaned as she groped Amethyst’s ass with one hand and rubbed circles around her gem with the other.

Amethyst moaned into Storm’s neck as the bulge in her pants got harder, earning a grin from her lover, whose face was now flushed red from arousal.

“Is that for me?” Storm growled into her ear as she moved her hand from Amethyst’s ass to grope her hardening tentacle.

“Fuck, Storm…” Amethyst groaned, biting down on her shoulder when she tightened her grip on her crotch.

“Ow! Too hard!” Storm pulled away from her as she rubbed the sore spot on her neck.

“Sorry, babe,” Amethyst kissed the spot and moved to the other side as she whispered, “Why don’t we get these clothes off?” and tugged at her shirt.

Storm nodded as she pulled away just enough to allow Amethyst to remove her shirt and bra before doing the same for her. She couldn’t help but admire that even though their breasts were the same size, Amethyst’s looked bigger due to her height. It still amazed her, even though she had seen them, _many_ times.

She was yanked out of her thoughts when Amethyst stood up and yanked off the sweatpants she had been wearing before phasing off her pants, letting her tentacle spring free from its confines as it writhed against Amethyst’s lower abdomen.

Storm gasped as she stared at it. It didn’t matter how many times she had seen it or been fucked for hours with it. It always amazed and excited her to see it.

Once Amethyst had climbed back onto the couch, Storm shoved her onto her back so that she was lying on the couch, giving her full access to the deep purple appendage in between her lover’s legs. With a smirk, she lowered her head down to lick at the tip before taking the whole thing into her mouth, moaning around it as Amethyst gently tangled her fingers into Storm’s messy brown hair.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Amethyst moaned as she threw her head back while her tentacle was sucked quite skillfully, “You’re gonna make me cum in a minute at this rate…”

Storm smiled around the tentacle in her mouth as she pulled away, releasing it with a slick pop.

“Well, then stick it in me already…” she growled as she leaned back, opening her legs to reveal her most intimate parts to her lover.

“Holy shit, S. You’re so wet already…” Amethyst muttered as she slowly inserted a finger into her.

“Stop teasing already!” Storm groaned out as Amethyst’s thumb brushed her clit.

Amethyst smirked at her as she removed her finger and slowly pressed her tentacle into Storm. Even though they had sex (many times) before, she always went slowly when entering her because she didn’t want to risk hurting her, as she couldn’t just ‘poof’ if it was too much.

As she buried herself in, Storm tangled her hands into Amethyst’s hair as she nearly screamed from the pleasure of being filled in such a way that no one else could. Amethyst let out a satisfied moan as their hips finally met and whispered, “You good for me to move, babe?”

Storm could only nod as she began to shake somewhat from the overwhelming sensation, letting out a loud moan as Amethyst began to move inside of her.

“Oh fuck, Amethyst! Did you make it bigger or something?” Storm cried out when Amethyst picked up the pace.

“I might have made it a little thicker. Why? Does it hurt?” Amethyst slowed down a little, afraid that she might have hurt her.

“No! I love it! Keep going!” Storm growled as she pulled on Amethyst’s hair.

All it took was a few more hard thrusts before Storm came, with Amethyst following close behind from the sensation of her walls tightening into almost a vice grip around her tentacle, filling her up with her cum and by the time she finished, Storm’s lower belly had swollen slightly from the sheer amount, causing a rush of their mixed fluids to gush out as Amethyst pulled out and collapsed on top of her taller lover, her head coming to rest on her breasts.

“Jesus, Amethyst. You’ve never filled me up that much,” Storm gasped as she began to run her fingers through Amethyst’s now damp hair.

“Heh, maybe I put a baby in you,” Amethyst grinned as she gently poked at the small bulge on her belly.

“I don’t know. Maybe,” Storm smiled as she placed her other hand over Amethyst’s, “Wishful thinking I guess…”

~~~~~~~~


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the biggest "convenient plot device" comes in, and where this really deviates from the canon. Warning: there is mention/depiction of vomiting, so skip the first few lines of the second half of this chapter if this bothers you.

~~~~

A few days after Amethyst’s latest ‘interruption’, Pearl and Sheena announced that they were expecting, which was met with the same reactions of shock and fear from everyone except for Garnet, who just simply smiled.

“What are you smiling about, Garnet? Isn’t Pearl going to disappear just like my mom?” Steven sobbed.

“No. This is a different situation from what happened between Rose and Greg. When a gem ‘sires’ a child with a human, they are able to pass on a gem without giving up their form, since they do not have to alter their bodies in any way to carry a half-human child.”

“So, Steven and I could have kids?” Connie inquired, Steven’s eyes going wide at the thought.

“Of course, but you wouldn’t have anything to worry about anyways because he is half-human,” Garnet smiled at the two teenagers and could barely suppress a giggle when she saw the expression on Steven’s face, “But you shouldn’t worry about that for at least a few years.”

“Well, thank the stars!” Pearl grinned widely as she wrapped her arms around Sheena, who was also smiling as she rested her head on top of Pearl’s, at least until she suddenly shot up and ran to the bathroom, with Pearl following close behind.

“Are they okay?” Steven asked with a worried expression.

“Sheena has morning sickness, Steven. It’s normal for pregnancy.” Storm smiled at him.

“But why did Pearl go with her? Is she sick too?”

“No, she went to help hold her hair back and try to comfort her,” Garnet responded.

“Yeah, there’s not a whole lot that you can do for it besides staying hydrated and eating drier food, like toast and saltines. I only know because I have taken a lot of health classes in school,” Storm added.

“Rose was the same way when she was pregnant with Steven,” Garnet said, “She had it until about halfway through the pregnancy.”

“So, it’s kind of like a stomach bug, except that it doesn’t just go away after a few days.” Connie attempted to explain in simpler terms to Steven.

“Unfortunately, yes. And it can be so severe that the mother has to stay in the hospital, but that’s very rare. It could also last for the whole pregnancy, but it does usually go away during the second trimester.”

“Okay. So, she’ll be okay?” Steven asked as he pondered all this new information.

“Of course she will. It’s all perfectly natural,” Garnet smiled at Steven as Sheena and Pearl came back down the hall.

“Ugh, I’d hardly call _that_ natural,” Sheena grumbled as she went and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge to try to rinse her mouth out.

“How much longer is this going to take, Garnet? I hate seeing her so miserable,” Pearl asked with a worried expression.

“About two more months,” Garnet smiled at Pearl, “Just keep her hydrated and give her crackers when she isn’t feeling well.”

“Two more months of this? Kill me now…” Sheena groaned as she plopped down onto the couch.

* * *

Sure enough, after two months, Sheena’s morning sickness had gone away, but now there was someone else ‘hugging the porcelain goddess’.

“Storm, are you okay?” a concerned Amethyst asked through the door.

“No,” Storm croaked out before heaving into the toilet again.

“Do you need me to get you anything?”

“I don’t know. I just want it to stop,” she groaned as she dry-heaved a few more times.

Amethyst’s eyes widened as she realized why she might be so sick.

“Babe, I’m going to see if Sheena’s got any leftover pregnancy tests. I think you might be pregnant.”

“I doubt it, but go ahead,” Storm grumbled as she slowly stood up and went over to the sink to rinse her mouth out before sitting on the edge of the bathtub just as Amethyst came in.

“Here you go,” handing her the test, “This is the last one she had.”

“Well, I guess it’ll save us a trip to the drugstore…” Storm muttered as she sat down on the toilet to take the test, “Did you bring the box?”

“No, but she said that it takes about 3 minutes and it’s one of the digital ones that says either ‘Pregnant’ or ‘Not Pregnant’.”

“Seems simple enough I guess,” Storm sighed as she placed the test on the edge of the bathtub and set an alarm on her phone.

All they could manage to do was to pace around the bathroom while they waited for the alarm to go off. Once the time was up, Storm picked it up while covering her eyes and said, “Amethyst, tell me what it says. I don’t think I can bear to look.”

When she was met with silence, Storm uncovered her eyes and said, “What is it?” as she saw the expression on Amethyst’s face.

“Oh my god, it’s positive!” Amethyst said with the widest grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around her, being careful not to hug too hard.

Happy tears began to run down their faces as they embraced each other closely, interrupted by a knocking on the door.

“What the hell are you guys doing in there? I gotta pee,” Sheena yelled through the door.

They parted with a kiss and made their exit, greeted with an annoyed Sheena pushing through them and shutting the door behind them, hearing the faint groan of relief as they walked over to the living room, still kind of in a daze.

By the time Sheena had emerged from the bathroom, Amethyst and Storm were cuddled together on the couch.

“What is with you guys?” she said as she sat herself down next to Storm, resting a hand on the small bulge that was just beginning to show on her belly, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were— “her eyes widening as she saw the grins on their faces grow wider, “Oh my god, are you guys having a baby too?”

“We just found out a little while ago. That’s why we were hogging the bathroom,” Amethyst responded with a nod.

“And I was holed up in there earlier throwing up,” Storm grimaced at the residual taste in her mouth, “Ugh, at least you don’t have to worry about that part anymore…”

“Eh, I still get nauseous sometimes, but it’s mostly just from smells,” Sheena shrugged, “Besides, the most annoying thing now is when she decides to kick my bladder.”

“Have you felt her moving yet?” Storm asked.

Sheena smirked as she grabbed one of each of Amethyst’s and Storm’s hands and placed them on her belly. They gasped simultaneously as they felt light flutters against their hands.

“Wow, Sheena. That must feel weird,” Storm grinned as she ran her hand over the bump.

“It kinda tickles. Just think, you’ll get to feel it for yourself in a few months,” she grinned back at them.

At that moment, the other Crystal Gems came in on the warp pad. Pearl went straight over to Sheena and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“How are you feeling, Sheena?” Pearl asked as she sat down next to her.

“Feeling good. I just wish she would stop kicking my bladder…” Sheena grumbled as she wrapped her arm around her, “Oh and I think those two have some news to share with everyone,” pointing towards Amethyst and Storm.

“Um, do you want to tell them or should I?” Amethyst nervously ran her fingers through her long lavender hair.

“I can do it,” Storm patted her leg reassuringly before turning towards the gems and saying, “Well, we figured out the reason why I’ve been so sick lately. Amethyst and I are having a baby.”

They were met with excited squeals from everyone except for Garnet, who only smiled as she said, “Well, things are going to get crazy.”

“What’s going to get crazy?” Peridot said as she walked through the door with Lapis and their 4-month-old daughter Aquamarine.

“Heh, you guys aren’t going to be the only ones with a baby, P-dot…” Amethyst smirked.

“We already know about Pearl and Sheena. What are you talking about?” Peridot looked at her suspiciously.

Lapis grinned as she said, “Peri, I think Amethyst and her girlfriend are having a baby too.”

“Oh my stars…” Peridot smiled as she ran over to hug them.

“Aw, thanks, Peri,” Amethyst said as she wrapped an arm around her friend and looked over at Lapis and Aquamarine and smiled, “How have you guys been?”

“Tired. She’s just like Peridot. All she does is complain…” Lapis smirked at Peridot.

“Hey! I resent that!” Peridot glared at her as she blushed.

Amethyst and Lapis snickered before Lapis said, “Do you and Storm want to hold her? It’ll be good practice.”

“Are you sure, Lapis?” Storm said, “I’ve held babies before, but never a gem…”

“It’s really not any different from holding a human baby. Here,” Lapis walked over to Storm and gently sat Aquamarine in Storm’s lap and sat next to Amethyst, “Just hold her up and she’ll be fine.”

“Heh, she does look kinda like a mini-Peridot,” Amethyst chuckled as she offered a finger to the child.

“She likes me!” Amethyst nearly melted when Aquamarine smiled as she grabbed her finger.

“Just wait until you have yours,” Lapis smiled gently, “There is nothing like the feeling of getting to actually touch your baby and look into their eyes for the first time. Peri cried when Aquamarine opened her eyes for the first time.”

When a collective “Awww…” rang out from the others, Peridot’s face turned a deep shade of green as she said, “I couldn’t help it… It just made it so real that we had made another gem from our love for each other.”

Just as tears began to well up in Storm’s eyes, she felt a wave of nausea rush over her. She had just enough time to hand Aquamarine over to Amethyst before she bolted up and ran to the bathroom.

“Boy, I do not miss that at all,” Sheena shook her head sympathetically.

“Neither do I,” Lapis added, “The first few months are the worst…”

 


	3. What to Expect When You're Expecting (Gem Hybrids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans and the gems prepare for the new additions. Thanks to raising Steven, the gems already have an idea of what's to come. The expectant human mothers, not so much...

Over the next couple of months, everyone adjusted to the idea that there were soon going to be two more gem hybrids to take care of. They all agreed that Connie’s mother would oversee the pregnancies, as she was the most familiar with the gems, as well as the most trusted. So far, both Sheena and Storm were doing very well, especially since the morning sickness was gone.

As expected, Pearl became even more overprotective than usual, almost never letting Sheena do anything even remotely strenuous, which got on her nerves fast, but she made up for it with massages and pampering.

As for Amethyst, she spent most of her time making sure that Storm was comfortable by trying to help her through the harder parts of pregnancy, although it took a while for her to figure out what she could and couldn’t eat around her so that she didn’t make things worse.

When Sheena and Storm were at about seven and five months along, respectively, the gems decided that it would be a good time to start baby-proofing the temple. It was decided, mostly by Pearl, that Sheena and Storm would sit out, while the gems did the work. When she wasn’t in school, Connie would come over to help keep them company while everyone else worked.

“Since I spend so much time over here, my mom asked me to keep an eye on you two,” Connie said as she came in one day.

“I don’t mind. At least you aren’t breathing down my neck like Pearl is…” Sheena muttered.

“I just don’t want you or the baby to get hurt!” Pearl called out from where she was installing cabinet locks in the kitchen.

“You never let me out of the house! All I ask for is a walk down the beach or something and you go crazy,” Sheena crossed her arms.

Storm snickered a little as she watched Sheena pout, eliciting a glare from the taller woman.

“You wouldn’t be laughing if you had to deal with _her_ on a daily basis,” Sheena scowled, “The baby’s not even out yet, and she’s already mothering _me_ …”

“She did help raise Steven, so in way, she knows what she’s doing,” Connie attempted to calm Sheena.

“I guess so…” she sighed, “I wish I knew what I was doing. I have no idea on how to take care of a baby, let alone one that is half-gem.”

“Hey, I have no idea what I’m doing either,” Storm looked up at Sheena, “but that’s why I’m glad to be going through this with someone who’s in the same boat.”

“You know what, you’re right,” Sheena responded as she rested her hand on Storm’s shoulder, “At least neither of us are in this alone.”

“Oh!” Storm exclaimed as she felt a strong kick inside of her.

“Did she kick somewhere weird?” Sheena asked.

“Yeah. She kicked me right in the ribs, _really hard_ ,” Storm inhaled sharply as the baby delivered another strong kick to her ribs.

“I know that feeling,” Sheena rested a hand on her own belly, “Sometimes it’s my ribs. Other times it’s my bladder or my spine.”

Storm grunted a little as she attempted to move in a way that would get the baby to move away from her ribs, but to no avail.

“God, not even out of the womb yet, and she’s already nothing but trouble, just like Amethyst…” she groaned as the baby continued her barrage on her ribs.

“Aw, come on, Storm. You know you love me…” Amethyst teased as she helped Garnet set up the gate around the warp pad.

Pearl groaned as she sat down next to Sheena, “I don’t know if I can take another Amethyst…” earning a snicker from everyone but the gem in question, who responded with, “Yeah, well, I don’t know how I’ll handle a squawking mini-Pearl as she complains about her toys being out of order,” which made the whole room burst with laughter as Pearl’s face turned turquoise.

“Oh, lighten up, Pearl,” Sheena smiled as she wrapped an arm around the gem, “I think it would be adorable to watch a little Pearl organizing her toys,” punctuating her statement with a kiss to her head.

“I suppose it would,” Pearl smiled as she laid her head on Sheena’s belly, “Who do you think she’ll look like?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she’ll have your hair…” Sheena smiled.

“As long as she doesn’t have that big nose of yours. Then she’ll _really_ look like a baby bird, bird mom!” Amethyst cackled, being joined by Storm.

Pearl growled at her just as Lapis, Peridot, and Aquamarine came through the door.

“Hey, gems,” Peridot waved at everyone, “Lapis said you guys were working on baby-proofing the temple.”

“Yeah,” Amethyst waved back, “we’re just taking a break and making fun of Pearl,” her and Storm snickering after her statement.

“What have you been saying to her?” Peridot asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh just that she’ll have a mini Pearl with the same big bird nose as her that will squawk every time her toys are out of order,” the couple now cackling at this point with Peridot joining in.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but the idea of a little Amethyst scares me…” Lapis added.

“Ha! She’s already acting like her,” Storm motioned for Lapis to come over and placed one of her hands on her belly, “She’s a strong kicker, and she won’t leave my ribs alone,” groaning as the baby continued her assault on her mother’s insides.

“Whoa, Aquamarine didn’t do that to me. She mostly stayed on my bladder,” Lapis’ eyes widened as she felt ‘Mini Amethyst’ move around.

“That’s what this one is doing,” Sheena added as she pointed to her belly, “Especially in the middle of the night. She seems to think that my bladder and spine are for punching.”

“Oh my gosh, don’t even get me started on that…”

As Lapis and the humans conversed with each other over their pregnancies, Peridot walked over to talk with Pearl and Amethyst.

“So, how are you guys holding up?”

“Great! I never thought that I would have kids, but I’m excited for this,” Amethyst smiled, “Don’t know if I can say the same for P, though.”

“I’m just nervous! The only experience I have with this kind of thing ended badly…”

“I know, I know. You’ve always been the nervous one, P,” Amethyst patted her on the back, “but Garnet said that everything will be fine.”

“I know that. I just can’t help but worry.”

“It’s totally normal, Pearl,” Peridot reassured her, “How do you think I felt when Lapis was pregnant? You can ask her; I was nervous the whole time.”

“She really was,” Lapis said, “She wouldn’t leave me alone for the last few months, but I knew it was all coming from a good place.”

“So, it’s okay to worry about her?” Pearl twiddled her thumbs.

“Of course. Just try not to take it too far. Lapis nearly threw a book at me one time when I wouldn’t leave her alone.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Sheena smiled mischievously.

“You wouldn’t dare…” Pearl rolled her eyes.

“You wanna bet?” Sheena raised an eyebrow at her.

“Okay, okay. I can lay off a little,” Pearl raised her hands in surrender.

“I’m just kidding, babe,” Sheena kissed her on the cheek, “You know I’d never throw anything at you.”

“I know that,” Pearl blushed, “I just worry about you. I don’t know how I would be able to live with myself if something happened to one of you.”

“I know. You’re just a worrier, and that’s just one of the many things about you that I fell in love with,” Sheena wrapped her arms around her.

“So sappy, but I love it,” Storm kissed Amethyst, “What do you love about me, Amethyst?”

“I don’t know,” Amethyst shrugged, “I guess it’s the way that you can get so focused on something, but get so easily distracted.”

“That’s how we got here, isn’t it?” Storm wiggled her eyebrows as she smirked at Amethyst.

“Storm!” Amethyst blushed, “Not while Steven and Connie are around…”

“It’s true though,” Storm whispered into her ear, “If you hadn’t been teasing me that night, I wouldn’t have stopped working on my homework to ‘retire’ to your couch.”

“Oh my god,” Amethyst’s whole face had turned a deep purple at this point and she leaned over to whisper into Peridot’s ear, “Is she supposed to be this horny?”

“Oh, once the morning sickness passed, Lapis was almost always jumping me. That’s actually how she went into labor,” Peridot whispered back.

“I thought I was the horny one, but now I can hardly keep up with her,” Amethyst responded.

“It’s just the hormones, Amethyst. She’ll wind down when the baby comes. Besides, you won’t have a whole lot of time for it when she comes. Lapis and I barely got any sleep for the first few months.”

“I guess you’re right,” Amethyst looked over at Aquamarine, who was playing with Connie, “Heh, looks like she got Lapis’ crazy hair.”

“Oh my stars, don’t even get me started on that!” Peridot groaned, “You can ask Lapis; she will not hold still long enough to let either one of us comb it.”

“She really doesn’t,” Lapis nodded, “She’ll grab the nearest object and either hits us with it or throws it at us.”

“She also bites…” Peridot muttered.

“She has teeth?” Storm raised an eyebrow

“Baby gems get all of their teeth by about 4 months old. Aquamarine’s been on solid food since then.”

“What about hybrids?” Storm looked at the other gems.

“Steven’s teeth grew in at about the same rate as a human baby,” Pearl replied.

As Storm breathed a sigh of relief, Garnet chimed in, “She won’t be born with any of her teeth grown in. Don’t worry.”

“Well, thank god. Now, if she would stop beating up my ribs, that would be wonderful,” Storm groaned as the baby delivered an exceptionally strong kick to her ribs, as if to make a point, “She’s Amethyst’s, alright…”

“She’ll make a good fighter someday,” Amethyst grinned widely as she gently patted the bump.

“If that’s true, then so will ours,” Sheena snorted, “She loves using my organs as her punching bags.”

“Trust me, you’ll forget all about the discomfort they caused you when you’re holding them in your arms for the first time,” Lapis smiled sympathetically at the two, “I know I did. I would go through it all again to have her, except that we agreed that Peridot’s gonna carry our next one.”

“Jeez, you’re already thinking about more kids?” Amethyst looked at them incredulously.

“We’re not rushing to have another baby,” Peridot explained, “We just agreed that when the time comes, most likely in a couple of years, that I’ll take a turn being pregnant.”

“That’s really cool, you guys,” Storm smiled, “Part of me wishes we could do that, but I don’t think I could live without Amethyst.”

“I couldn’t do that to Pearl either,” Sheena nodded.

After talking for a while, the gems went back to work, with Peridot joining Pearl in covering up the outlets, and Lapis joining the three humans as they all played with Aquamarine.

“Just think, P,” Amethyst pointed to the living room, “We’ll have our own kids to watch in the next few months.”

Pearl looked over at the group with tears welling up in her eyes as she smiled at them.

“I can’t wait.”


	4. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is birth in this chapter, as well as brief depictions of breastfeeding, so if you have a problem, just skip over those parts. This does have quite a bit of fluff in it.

The gems were out on a mission, leaving Connie and Steven behind to watch Sheena and Storm. Pearl objected to leaving Sheena when she was due any day now, but Garnet assured her that everything would be fine until they returned.

“Ugh, I am so ready to have her out of me already…” Sheena groaned as she laid back on the couch.

“I’m sure she’ll come eventually. I’ve still got another couple months before Mini-Amethyst makes her appearance,” Storm rubbed her belly as the baby moved.

“Are you really going to call her ‘Mini-Amethyst’?” Sheena raised an eyebrow at the shorter woman.

“Of course not! It’s just a nickname,” she grinned, “It’d be like naming yours ‘Baby Bird,’ since Pearl’s the Bird Mom…”

All four of them burst into laughter at the comment, at least until Sheena winced at the twinge of pain in her belly.

“Are you okay, Sheena?” Connie asked with a concerned look on her face.

“Yeah, I think I just laughed too hard…” Sheena groaned as she rubbed her belly.

“Does that explain the wet spot on the couch?” Steven asked.

“Oh, shit…” Sheena breathlessly uttered as the pain got worse, “I think she’s coming.”

“What!? We gotta find the gems!” Steven yelled in panic.

“Calm down, Steven,” Connie attempted to calm him, “Labor can take hours, and they said that they wouldn’t be gone for long.”

“But what if Pearl gets poofed? It took her over two weeks to reform last time!”

“Is there any way to contact them?” Sheena looked over at the teens with concern, “I don’t know if I can go through this without her…”

“Don’t panic. Let me try calling them,” Connie pulled out her phone and made the call.

“Pearl? It’s Connie. Don’t panic, but Sheena’s going into labor.”

“WHAT!?!?” Connie couldn’t pull the phone away from her ear fast enough.

“What’s wrong?” Amethyst said in the background.

“I need to get back to the temple! Sheena’s in labor!”

“Calm down, Pearl,” Garnet said as she took the phone from the panicking gem, “We were on our way back to the warp pad anyways. We’ll be there in less than an hour.”

“Okay. Thanks, Garnet!” Connie smiled as she hung up, “They’ll be here in less than an hour. I think I lost my hearing in this ear though…” she grimaced as she rubbed her ear.

“I had a feeling she would freak out like that…” Sheena shook her head with a smirk on her face as the contraction passed.

“Should I call my mom or do you want to wait for a while?”

“I think I’ll be fine at least until the gems get back. I’ve only had one contraction; there’s no reason to call in the artillery yet.”

As if on cue, they could hear the warp pad activate behind them with a frantic Pearl flying off the platform.

“Where is she!?!? Is she okay?” Pearl screeched as she looked around frantically.

“I’m right here, Pearl. She won’t be coming for a while,” Sheena smirked as Pearl ran over to her.

“Hey, where’s Garnet and Amethyst?” Storm looked over at Pearl.

“Um, I may have run ahead to the warp pad to get here…”

“You what!?” Steven yelled.

Before he could continue, the warp pad activated once again, and Amethyst and Garnet stepped off and walked over to the couch.

“See, P? I told you she wouldn’t have the baby before we got back,” Amethyst said as she sat down next to Storm, giving her a kiss and leaned up against her as she placed both of her hands on her belly, “And how’s Mini-Amethyst doing in there?”

“Still kicking me in ribs as hard as she can,” Storm smiled as she rested her hand on Amethyst’s head, “I swear she’s worse than you. At least you let me sleep…”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Sheena groaned as she felt another contraction come, “but I’m kinda in pain here. Pearl, could you rub my back?”

“Of course, Sheena. Whatever you need,” Pearl smiled gently as she massaged her laboring girlfriend’s back.

“Connie, call your mother. Just tell her that the baby is on its way. She already knows that she doesn’t have to be here,” Garnet said.

“Okay, Garnet.”

Over the next few hours, Sheena's labor progressed at a steady pace. Many colorful words came out of her mouth, along with a few choice phrases, such as "This is all your fault!" and "If you ever touch me again, I'll tear your dick off!" which horrifed Pearl to no end, but was assured by Garnet that it was perfectly normal. Sheena also broke Pearl's hand a few times, which was easily fixed thanks to Steven.

Steven and Connie paced in the kitchen while Sheena labored in the living room. Steven only got more and more nervous as her screams got louder.

“Are you sure this is normal, Connie?”

“Of course it’s normal. I’m sure both of our moms went through the same pain when they had us.”

“Oh god, this hurts! Why did I let you do this to me?” Sheena moaned.

“I’m so sorry. I wish I could take the pain away,” Pearl said as she held on to Sheena’s hand.

“Just one more push and she’ll be here,” Garnet smiled up at them as she had her hands poised to catch.

With one final yell, the baby slid out the rest of the way, letting out a cry as the cold air hit her skin.

“She’s here,” Garnet placed the newborn on Sheena’s chest and placed a towel over her, “and she’s healthy.”

“Oh, Sheena,” Pearl had tears in her eyes as she helped clean off their newborn, “She’s beautiful.”

“Is that a pearl on her forehead?” Sheena said as she looked down at their daughter.

“Oh my stars… I think it is,” Pearl placed her hand on her head.

At the sound of her mothers’ voices, the baby began to quiet and opened her eyes. Pearl gasped as she saw the bright green eyes gazing back at her.

“She has your eyes…” Pearl whispered, “and your nose.”

“And your hair,” Sheena gently ran her hand over the smattering of peach-pink hair on the child’s head.

“Heh, she kinda sounds like you too, P,” Amethyst snickered.

“Oh hush, Amethyst,” Pearl shook her head, “She’s perfect,” gently stroking her daughter’s light pink cheek.

“What’s her name?” Steven and Connie asked simultaneously.

“We chose the name Alexandra, so she’d kind of be named after a gem, but still have her own name,” Sheena smiled over at the two teens who were now cautiously approaching them.

“Wait, did you name her after Alexandrite?” Connie asked.

“See, I told you they’d get it,” Sheena leaned over and kissed Pearl on her nose.

“Just think,” Storm placed Amethyst’s hands on her belly, “In a couple of months, it’ll be our turn.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you right now,” Sheena shook her head at Storm, “I couldn’t concentrate on anything else when I was in labor, and yet all you can think about is knitting.”

“The contractions aren’t even that bad yet,” Storm shrugged as she worked on a small hot pink scarf, “Besides, it will help me take my mind off the pain.”

Sheena rolled her eyes as she brought Alexandra up to her shoulder to burp her.

Storm stopped for a moment and inhaled sharply as she felt a strong contraction hit her.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where Amethyst is, do you?” Storm groaned.

“I think she took Steven to the boardwalk. Why?” Sheena responded.

“I think the contractions are getting worse…”

“On it,” Sheena pulled out her phone and dialed Steven’s number, “Steven? Is Amethyst with you? Okay, she needs to get back to the temple as soon as possible. Her contractions are getting worse. Just get back as soon as you can.”

Not even a minute later, a purple hawk came flying through the door, shifting back into Amethyst as she landed.

“Storm? Are you okay?” Amethyst ran over to the couch where Storm was sitting and grabbed her hand.

“I’m fine,” Storm grunted as she felt womb tighten even more, “Mini-Amethyst is almost ready to come out.”

“Up until I called you, she was knitting. I couldn’t even think of anything else besides the pain when I was in labor,” Sheena shook her head as she continued to hold Alexandra up on her shoulder.

“Heh, she’s tough like that,” Amethyst chuckled as she kissed Storm on the cheek. She then laid a hand on her belly, only to pull it back at the strange sensation that she felt, “Whoa, it’s like rock-hard.”

“That’s how it’s supposed to feel when I’m contracting. Imagine how it feels for me,” Storm moaned as she tightened her grip on Amethyst’s hand.

“What are you—OW!” Amethyst yelled as she attempted to pull her hand away.

“Imagine this, but it’s all in your belly and your back,” Storm growled as she released her hand.

“Noted,” Amethyst grumbled as she rubbed her sore hand.

“Could someone make me some tea? Preferably peach if we have it,” Storm asked as the contraction ended.

Amethyst bolted up to run to the kitchen, eliciting a snicker from the human women.

“It’s not that urgent, babe,” Storm chuckled.

“I know that,” Amethyst blushed as she placed the kettle on the stove, “I just want to make sure that you’re comfortable.”

At this point, Sheena and Storm were in full-blown laughter at Amethyst’s embarrassment and Steven finally walked through the door with a confused expression on his face.

“What’s so funny?”

“Storm asked for some tea and Amethyst rushed over to the kitchen as fast as she could, as if it was a matter of life and death,” Sheena gasped in between laughs.

“I just want to make her comfortable…” Amethyst still blushed as she approached with Storm’s tea.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Steven patted Amethyst on the back, “but there is something wrong with leaving me at the boardwalk _alone_!” he said as he crossed his arms.

“Amethyst!” Storm scolded, “I realize that I’m in labor, but that’s no excuse to leave him alone!”

“Pearl abandoned me and Garnet when Sheena went into labor!”

“That’s different! He may be 16 almost 17 but you shouldn’t have left him alone like that,” Storm glared at her for a moment before being interrupted by a contraction.

Amethyst looked down at her feet in shame as she said, “I’m sorry. I panicked. I wasn’t thinking and I shouldn’t have left him alone.”

“It’s okay, you guys,” Steven tried to mediate their argument, “It’s really not that big of a deal. I made my way back, didn’t I? I was just poking at Amethyst…”

“It’s alright, Ste-man,” Amethyst reassured him, “She’s in pain and we’re both stressed out.”

“Do you want me to get the others? Where’s Pearl and Garnet?” Steven asked.

“Can you get both of them? I think they’re in their rooms in the temple,” Storm groaned through her contraction.

“Okay! Pearl! Garnet!” Steven yelled as he ran over to the temple door and banged on the door, “Storm’s having the baby and they need you!”

He barely had enough time to step away from the door as Garnet emerged with Pearl following close behind.

“Storm! Where are you!?” Pearl screeched.

“Right here on the couch,” Storm unenthusiastically waved her arm, “and you don’t need to yell. It hurts enough without a headache from everyone yelling.”

“Sorry…” Pearl lowered her voice, “How far apart are the contractions?”

“There’s maybe a minute or two in between,” Storm exhaled after the contraction ended.

“What!? I’ve been sitting here with you, and I haven’t noticed them being that close together,” Sheena looked at her with a shocked expression.

“I’m telling you, she’s tough!” Amethyst grinned proudly as she brushed some of Storm’s hair out of her face and giving her a kiss.

“How long have you been having contractions?” Pearl looked at her with a concerned expression.

“Since this morning, I guess,” Storm replied with a sharp inhale as another contraction came, “Is there supposed to be pressure down there?”

Pearl stammered as she looked over at Garnet with a shocked expression.

“Steven, go get some towels,” Garnet said, before turning to Amethyst, “Amethyst, help her remove her pants. She’s almost ready to push.”

“Oh my god, this is really happening right now,” Amethyst gently removed Storm’s pants as Steven ran over to the closet to grab some towels, handing a couple to Amethyst and setting the rest next to them.

“Do you need any of us to leave?” Sheena asked.

“No, but you might want to put Alexandra in the nursery,” Storm groaned, “I don’t think she should hear this.”

Sheena nodded as she took Alexandra to the nursery and placed her in her crib.

“I’ll only be gone for a little while, Alex,” Sheena whispered as she bent down to give her a kiss, being met with a wide smile from her, “Your aunties don’t want to scare you while your cousin arrives.”

As if on cue, Sheena could hear the words, “If you bring that thing anywhere near me again, I’ll tear it off!” followed by a scream.

She could barely hold back her snickers as she thought back to when she said similar things to Pearl just a couple months ago. When she looked back down to her daughter, she had somehow, miraculously, fallen asleep. She tiptoed out of the room and made her way back to the living room, where Storm was squatting on the floor supported by Amethyst with Garnet crouched behind Storm.

“Alex is sleeping now. How’s it going in here?” Sheena said as she sat down next to Pearl on the couch.

“Fantastic…” Storm muttered sarcastically as she pushed through a contraction.

“She’s coming fast,” Garnet said, “Her head’s already crowning.”

“Is it supposed to burn like that!?” Storm screamed as the head emerged.

“Yes,” Sheena replied, “Just push past it.”

Storm took in a deep breath and pushed, only stopping when she felt a slight release in pressure.

“The head’s out. And she’s got a _lot_ of hair,” Garnet stated.

Amethyst looked down and exclaimed, “Oh my god, that _is_ a lot of hair!”

“What do you mean by ‘a lot’?” Storm tried to look down, but couldn’t see past her belly.

“Give me your hand,” Garnet said, placing Storm’s hand down where she could feel the head.

“Oh god, that’s a lot of hair,” Storm groaned as another contraction came.

“Just keep pushing and you’ll get to see for yourself,” Garnet smiled at her encouragingly.

Digging down deep, she pushed as hard as she could. One by one, she felt the shoulders emerge, with the rest of the baby following soon after. There was silence for a moment as Garnet grabbed a towel to clean the baby off.

“Is she okay? Why isn’t she crying?” Storm said as she carefully turned around to get a look at her daughter.

She was answered with coughing that escalated into crying as Garnet patted her back to help clear her airways.

“Here’s your daughter,” Garnet handed the wriggling newborn to her parents, “She’s stubborn like Amethyst.”

“She’s got your crazy hair, too,” Storm said as she got a good look at the amount of hair that the baby has.

“It’s dark like yours, though,” Amethyst smiled as she stroked the baby’s cheek, which caused her to squirm a little more as she continued to cry.

“Hey there,” Storm attempted to soothe her, “We’re your mommies. I know it’s cold out here, but there’s no need to cry.”

“Yeah. We’ll keep you safe and warm out here,” Amethyst gingerly placed a hand on the top of the baby’s head.

Almost instantly, the baby stopped crying and opened her eyes to look for the source of the familiar voices.

“Oh my god,” Storm gasped as the deep indigo eyes settled on her face.

“She has my eyes!” Amethyst beamed as she looked at her.

“And your lips, but I think that’s my nose,” Storm gently touched her finger to her nose.

“She’s perfect,” Amethyst whispered with tears running down her face as their daughter grabbed her finger.

“So, what did you guys decide to name her?” Sheena asked as she bent over to get a good look at the baby.

“Well, we wanted to give her a name that related to her gem in a way, so we decided to name her Violet,” Storm ran her thumb over Violet’s gem, which was on her chest in the same place as Amethyst’s gem.

“Well, looking at her, I’d say that’s a perfect name,” Sheena smiled as the others shared their agreement over Violet’s name.

“She kinda looks like what I’d imagine Amethyst would look like if she were a human,” Steven said as he looked at Violet.

“Huh. Now that you mention it, she does look like a ‘human’ Amethyst, if you don’t count her gem,” Connie added.

“She’s so small…” Pearl cooed at Violet, “I don’t remember Steven or Alexandra being this little.”

“She probably got that from me,” Amethyst mumbled.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with being small,” Storm kissed her on the cheek, “I prefer to use the term ‘fun-sized’, especially for you.”

“God, you guys are too much…” Sheena smirked as she rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Pearl.

“How are you feeling, Storm?” Garnet asked.

“I think I’m still having contractions,” Storm groaned as she felt her contractions pick back up.

“Garnet?” Amethyst looked towards her with a worried expression.

“It looks like we’re not done here.”

“WHAT!?” Amethyst, Pearl, and Sheena exclaimed simultaneously.

“She’s having twins,” Garnet said as a look of shock came upon her face.

“How did you not see this coming, Garnet?” Pearl had a stunned expression on her face.

“I did, but I only saw it in a couple of possible futures, so I didn’t consider it as a possibility.”

“Someone please take Violet before I drop her,” Storm let out a yell as the second twin dropped further, grabbing her belly as Pearl took Violet from her.

“That’s it. Just a couple more pushes,” Garnet encouraged her.

“I can’t,” Storm whimpered as she felt herself weaken.

“Yes you can,” Amethyst grabbed onto her hand, “I believe in you, baby. Give it all you’ve got.”

 Storm took in a few deep breaths and pushed as hard as she could, letting out a yell as the head emerged.

“Her head’s out, baby. You’re almost there,” Amethyst kissed Storm on the forehead.

Storm panted for a moment, sweat running down her face as she took in another deep breath and put every last bit of energy that she had into one final push, falling back against the couch as she heard a new cry ring out.

“Open your eyes, babe. You did it,” Amethyst whispered into her ear as she brushed her hair away from her face.

As she opened her eyes once more, Garnet set the baby on her chest and helped clean her off with a towel. All Storm could do was stare down at her new daughter dazedly as she squirmed in protest.

“She looks like you,” Amethyst smiled.

“Since when am I purple?” Storm muttered as she turned her head towards Amethyst.

“I mean her face resembles yours more, babe,” Amethyst giggled as she kissed her.

“What are we going to name her? We only came up with one name.”

“Well, if you want to stick with a purple theme, what about Iris?” Connie suggested.

Amethyst and Storm looked at each other before Storm looked down at the baby and said, “What do you think of that name, Iris?”

At the sound of that name, she quieted and looked up at her parents with her hazel eyes wide open.

“I think she likes it!” Steven said excitedly.

“Well, Iris it is then,” Storm snuggled her closer as tears ran down her face.

“Are you okay, Storm?” Pearl looked at her concerned.

“Yeah, I just can’t believe that I’m a mom, to twins,” Storm smiled as Amethyst wiped her tears away, “Where were you hiding in there? Were you the one assaulting my ribs?”

As if to answer her, Iris gave a small smile before she began to whimper again.

“I think she misses her sister,” Storm looked over at Violet, who also began to whimper, “I have an idea. Give me a towel, preferably one of the bigger ones.”

Connie grabbed a clean towel from the stack and handed it to Storm, who then set Iris down on it before she said, “Okay, now unwrap Violet and set her down next to Iris.”

Pearl’s eyes widened when she realized what Storm was doing and did as she was told. Storm then carefully wrapped up the girls in the towel and picked them up to lay them against her chest. As soon as they felt contact from both each other and their mother, they began to settle down and fall asleep.

“They must be so used to being so close to each other that they didn’t like being apart like that,” Connie said, “I remember my mom told me that twins in the NICU tend to do better when they can be ‘co-bedded’ with each other. It’s still being researched, but it has been shown that co-bedding can encourage healing, and even help them regulate each other’s body temperatures.”

“I’ve heard about that. That’s how I thought to wrap them up together,” Storm smiled as she looked down at the twins.

“Oh my gosh, they’re so cute. They’ve even got the same crazy hair,” Steven cooed at the babies.

“Except that Iris’ is the same color as Amethyst’s,” Storm said as she gently ran her fingers through the messy puff of light lavender, almost white, hair.

“And Violet has Storm’s color,” Amethyst carefully rested a hand on the mess of dark brown hair on Violet’s head.

“Does Iris have a gem too?” Steven asked.

“Of course she does,” Storm said as she pulled the towel back slightly, “It’s even in the same place.”

“Since Storm is not a gem, all of the children that she and Amethyst have together will have amethyst gems,” Garnet explained.

“Really? So does that mean all of the kids that Pearl and I have will have pearls?” Sheena asked.

“Yes. If both parents are gems, however, their children would have different gems from the parents that are usually similar in color to them.”

“Huh. So, is that why Aquamarine isn’t a lapis or a peridot?” Connie asked.

“Exactly,” Garnet nodded as she grabbed a towel to wipe her hands and arms off.

“Cool. So, what do you want us to do now?” Steven asked.

“You and Connie can go out for a while so that we can clean up here and let everyone rest for a while. I’ll come and get you when everyone is settled,” Garnet said.

“Okay, Garnet,” Steven said as he grabbed onto Connie’s hand and walked towards the door.

“Bye, you guys. Have fun with the babies,” Connie waved as she walked with Steven out the door.

“We’ll see,” Storm sighed as she carefully leaned back further against the couch.

“See ya later, Steven,” Amethyst waved, “and thanks for your help, Connie.”

“Always happy to help, Amethyst,” Connie smiled as she waved back, “I’ll have to tell my mom that there was a twin hiding.”

Once the teens were gone, Garnet said, “Storm, what do you want to do right now?”

“Can someone set us up on the couch? I’m too sore to move.”

Garnet nodded as she laid down a couple of towels. Once she finished setting it up, she very gently picked them up altogether and set her down on it.

Amethyst sat down next to Storm and let her lean up against her as they watched everyone get to work.

“You feeling okay, babe?” Amethyst whispered.

“Yeah, just sore,” Storm mumbled as she hugged the babies closer, “I can’t believe we have twins.”

“Me neither. You did great,” Amethyst kissed her.

They sighed as they settled into each other, but were interrupted by Violet and Iris fussing.

“They’re hungry,” Garnet said as she approached them with pillows, diapers, and blankets, “Amethyst, take Violet and Iris and wrap them up while I help Storm with the pillows. We’ll put clothes on them after we wash them.”

As soon as Amethyst took the girls from Storm, they broke out into full-on crying.

“Oh god. It’s so much worse when there’s two crying,” Amethyst groaned as she set them down on the couch to dress them.

“Pearl, come over here and help Amethyst,” Garnet said as she began to help Storm position the pillows so that she could nurse.

Pearl came over and took care of Iris while Amethyst took care of Violet. It was not an easy task for either of them, as the girls squirmed a lot as they cried.

“Yep, they’re just like you, Amethyst: difficult,” Pearl chuckled as she wrapped Iris up in the blanket and picked her up.

“Shut up, P…” Amethyst grumbled as she finally got Violet’s diaper fastened.

“Are you ready yet?” Pearl asked.

“Yep. Everything’s in place,” Storm said as she held out her arms to take Iris from her.

“Need any help?” Sheena asked.

“I think I’ve got it,” Storm said as she brought Iris to her breast and felt her latch on almost immediately, “She knows what she’s doing. Aren’t you done yet, Amethyst?”

“There,” Amethyst said as she finally got done wrapping Violet up in her blanket, “Here you go, babe,” helping position her at Storm’s other breast.

Just like Iris, Violet had no problems latching on, and Storm laid back as the two nursed.

“Wow, you’re a natural at this,” Amethyst smiled as she leaned up against Storm.

“I try,” Storm said as she turned to give Amethyst a kiss.

“We did it, babe. We’re moms,” Amethyst teared up as she watched Violet and Iris suckle.

“Yep,” Storm said as she rested her head on top of Amethyst’s, “We make pretty cute babies, don’t we?”

“Yeah, we do,” Amethyst sighed as she rested a hand on Violet’s head.

“Oh my stars. I just realized that there’s going to be _two_ little Amethysts running around,” Pearl groaned, “Poor Alexandrite doesn’t stand a chance…”

“Oh hush, Pearl,” Sheena nudged her, “ _We_ could always have another one…”

Pearl blushed as she saw the mischievous smirk on Sheena’s face and said, “I thought you said—“

“Are you really going to hold me accountable for something I said when I was pushing a baby out of my vagina?” Sheena asked as she rolled her eyes.

“Well, why don’t we wait until the kids are a little bit older? I’m not sure if we could all handle four babies at once.”

“You promise?” Sheena smirked.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I spent a lot of time describing the twins' birth and aftercare, but the Amethyst/Storm relationship is the main thing here. The surprise twin thing comes from the fact that it seems like EVERY FREAKING TIME I play Sims 4 with a sim of myself and she has a 'female' partner, my 'simself' has twins EVERY TIME that she is the one that gets pregnant. I swear to god, I could not make this up... It even happened when I played her with an Amethyst sim yesterday.


	5. Lapis and Peridot Meet the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot bring Aquamarine to meet her newest 'cousins', and Garnet foresees something in their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, as it is more or less of an interlude between major parts of the story, as well as a way to help further integrate Lapis and Peridot into the story.

A few days after Storm had the twins, she and Amethyst decided that they were ready to have Lapis, Peridot, and Aquamarine come to visit and meet Violet and Iris.

“You had twins!?” Peridot screeched as she looked at Storm and Amethyst holding Violet and Iris with a shocked expression.

“Yep. We had no idea until I realized that the contractions weren’t going away,” Storm explained.

“Oh my gosh, they’re so cute!” Lapis squealed in excitement, “What are their names?”

“Well, this is Violet,” Storm said as she turned her to give them a better look.

“And this is Iris,” Amethyst said as she did the same, “She was the surprise baby.”

“Going with a purple theme?” Peridot asked as she sat down next to Storm.

“Yeah. We didn’t really want to go with gem names because they would all have amethyst gems, which is how we chose the purple theme,” Storm said.

“I think that’s adorable!” Lapis grinned as she sat down next to Amethyst and cooed at Iris.

Storm and Amethyst looked at each other before Storm asked, “Do you guys want to hold them?”

“Really?” Lapis beamed.

Storm and Amethyst nodded at them and passed the babies over to them.

“Oh, I miss when Aquamarine was this little,” Lapis cooed as she let Iris grab onto her finger.

“She has a lot of hair,” Peridot said as she got a closer look at the mess of dark brown hair on Violet’s head.

“So does Iris,” Lapis said when she saw the messy puff of lavender hair on her head.

“Just like their mama,” Amethyst smiled proudly.

“Yeah. They’re stubborn like you, too,” Storm said as she kissed Amethyst on the cheek, “Especially Iris.”

“Heh, when Iris came out, Storm realized that she must have been the one that was assaulting her ribs the whole time,” Amethyst chuckled.

“You wouldn’t be laughing if you were the one who was having their insides assaulted,” Storm said flatly.

“You guys are like an old married couple. I love it,” Lapis snickered.

“Hey! We’re not old,” Amethyst scowled at her.

“Yeah. You’re the old married couple,” Storm smirked.

“Well, she’s got us there, Lapis,” Peridot smiled as Violet grabbed her finger.

“Mama! Up!” Aquamarine squealed as she crawled over to Peridot.

“Hold on, baby,” Peridot handed Violet back to Storm and picked her up.

“Love Mama!” Aquamarine wrapped her arms around Peridot’s neck.

“Mama loves you too, sweetie,” Peridot choked out as Aquamarine hugged a little too tight.

“Hey, Aquamarine. Do you want to meet your cousins?” Storm asked the child.

“Cousin?” Aquamarine looked at her in confusion as she crawled off of Peridot’s lap.

“This is Violet,” Storm smiled as she let Aquamarine into her lap to let her get a good look at her.

“And this is Iris,” Amethyst said as Lapis handed the baby back to her.

“Careful, baby. They’re still very little,” Peridot gently warned as Aquamarine reached her hands towards the babies.

“Little…” Aquamarine whispered as she touched one of Violet’s hands.

“I think she loves her cousins,” Storm grinned as Aquamarine turned her attention to Iris.

“She would make a great big sister,” Amethyst smiled.

“We have thought about it, but she keeps us pretty busy as it is,” Lapis shrugged.

“Besides, she seems pretty happy on her own for now, especially since she has three cousins to play with for now,” Peridot nodded.

“That’s fair. We don’t plan on having more kids for now,” Amethyst replied, “Not even a week old and they’re already running us ragged.”

“I can’t imagine,” Lapis said sympathetically.

Unbeknownst to her and Peridot, Garnet stood behind them with a knowing smirk on her face. She was seen by Pearl and Sheena, who stared at her with mouths agape.

“What’s wrong?” Peridot asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Pearl said innocently as she attempted to yawn to cover up her shocked expression.

“Yeah, nothing,” Sheena said as she stared off elsewhere.

Peridot and Lapis stared at the two suspiciously while the others snickered at them. Even Garnet couldn’t hold back her laughter as she watched their reaction.

“What are you all laughing at?” Peridot blushed as she became frustrated, which only made them laugh harder.

“Seriously, what is wrong with you guys?” Lapis said with an annoyed look.

“Nothing!” everyone said simultaneously as they attempted to stifle their laughter.

‘You’ll see…’ Garnet thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Even though I have been on spring break this week, I have had to work the whole time, leaving very little time to work on this story.


	6. There's No Guide on Raising Gem Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when there are four kids to run after? Pure insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I hadn't introduced Greg into the story yet, so here he is. This is also a chapter that involves Lapis and Peridot a little bit more.

Over the next few months, everyone fell into a new routine. Whenever the gems would go on a mission, Lapis and Peridot would bring Aquamarine over and help Storm and Sheena babysit: one adult per baby. On the occasion that Lapis and Peridot were needed on a mission, Connie and Steven would stay behind to help them.

By the time that Aquamarine was old enough to be running around, Alexandra, Violet, and Iris were mobile as well, crawling around and getting into everything. Iris was the worst of the three hybrids, somehow getting onto the counters and getting into the cupboards. The first time, it caused an argument between the adults, as they thought that someone left her on the counter. After a few more incidents, they realized that Iris was getting up there by herself, causing Storm to panic, as she was afraid that Iris would hurt herself, so she had Pearl help her lock up the cupboards and remove anything that she could use to climb up on. When that didn’t work, they enlisted Greg to help them.

“Did Steven ever do this when he was Iris’ age?” Storm asked.

“I don’t think so. Are you sure no one has left her on the counter?” Greg rubbed his neck.

“No, we thought so at first but then we realized that she was somehow getting up there by herself.”

“Could one of the other babies be helping her?”

“I don’t know. I’ve tried asking Garnet, but she’s no help at all. All she does is smirk at me whenever I try to ask her.”

“Garnet did that to me whenever I asked her about Steven, at least once they all got used to him.”

“Oh yeah. They all thought he was Rose for the first few months.”

“They even kidnapped him one time! I’m not mad about it anymore. It was a very confusing time for all of us…”

“I can’t imagine. I think everyone was thrown for a loop when Sheena and I got pregnant and we’re still adjusting to having three babies to take care of at once, especially now that they’re all mobile.”

“I guess Iris really does take after Amethyst then, huh?”

“You have no idea…” Storm said as she looked towards the kitchen and saw Iris climbing on top of Violet to reach the counter and exclaimed, “Oh my god!” as she ran over to them and picked them up.

“Huh. I guess I was right about her having help,” Greg said as he turned towards the kitchen.

“They were conspiring together! Ugh, they’re both just like Amethyst!” Storm sighed exasperatedly as she handed Violet to Greg.

“Wow… How old are they again?”

“About 7 months old. They have been inseparable since they were in the womb though. I should have known that Violet was in on it too.”

“Yeah, I heard that twins can be really close. How has everything else been otherwise?”

“Crazy. At least Alexandra seems to be pretty well behaved— “Storm was cut off by a crashing noise from the living room and yelled, “What was that!?”

Sheena called out, “Alex tipped a plant over. She’s okay, though.”

“We’re doomed…” Storm groaned as she brought her free hand to her face.

“Hey, don’t worry. That’s what we’re all here for. It can’t get any worse, right?” Greg attempted to reassure her.

Oh, how wrong he would turn out to be.

About a year and a half later, things had still not settled down. With three two-year-olds and an almost three-year-old running around, it was running everyone down.

“Violet, get down from there!” Storm yelled as she ran over to the kitchen to get her down from the cupboard.

“Iris, where are your clothes!?” Amethyst yelled as she chased her around the living room.

“Oh my stars! Alexandra, get out of there!” Pearl squawked as she pulled her away from the garbage can.

“Aquamarine, get that out of your mouth!” Lapis exclaimed as she attempted to take the TV remote from her.

“Ugh, this is insane…” Peridot groaned as she rubbed at her temples.

“And yet you and Lapis are having another one…” Sheena said with a raised eyebrow as she stared at Peridot’s swollen belly.

“I know,” Peridot sighed as she rested a hand on her belly, “I don’t know what we were thinking…”

“I was just kidding, Peri. I’m sure it will be fine. At least you only have the one for now,” Sheena rested a hand on her shoulder, “How are you feeling?”

“Very tired. I never knew how much energy it took to be pregnant, and it doesn’t help that I’m huge now. I’m even bigger than Lapis was,” Peridot groaned.

“Maybe it’s because you’re— “Sheena started to say before Peridot interjected.

“Don’t you dare! Lapis already makes fun of me enough because I’m smaller than her…”

“Not anymore!” Lapis snorted.

“Shut up, you clod!” Peridot pouted, “You did this to me, and all you do is make fun of me. Do you want to sleep outside again?”

“Oh come on, Peri. You know I love you,” Lapis said while blowing a kiss in her direction.

“No you don’t…” Peridot sniffled as she leaned against the arm of the couch, “If you loved me, you wouldn’t make fun of me.”

“Oh no…” Lapis groaned as she handed Aquamarine to Sheena, who just stared at Lapis with a look that said ‘You’ve done it now’.

“I’m sorry, Peri,” Lapis said apologetically as she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss, “You know I love you. I just keep forgetting how sensitive you are now.”

“I wasn’t this mean to you when you were pregnant,” Peridot muttered as she crossed her arms.

“Oh really? Does ‘big, blue globe’ sound familiar?” Lapis raised an eyebrow as she wiped a tear away from her face.

“Yeah…” Peridot smiled slightly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Besides, I think you look even cuter with a belly,” Lapis cooed as she rubbed Peridot’s belly.

“Really?” Peridot blushed as she leaned on Lapis.

“Yeah. I never thought I could love you more,” Lapis kissed her.

“Oh my god, get a room,” Sheena groaned, “There are children here…”

Lapis snickered as she responded, “Hey, I’ve seen you grab Pearl’s butt while she was cleaning up after the kids.”

Sheena blushed as she covered Aquamarine’s ears and hissed, “Shut up, Lapis!”

Lapis and Peridot just laughed at her as the other three came up to them holding the kids that they were pursuing earlier.

“Hey, I thought you hated being called cute,” Storm said as she sat down on the floor with Violet.

“Lapis is the only one who can call me cute,” Peridot smiled as she gave Lapis a kiss.

“Mama!” Aquamarine squealed as she reached towards Peridot, “I want a kiss too!”

“Come here,” Peridot set her on what little was left of her lap and gave her a kiss on her forehead, smiling as Aquamarine placed her hands on her belly.

“She’s moving!” Aquamarine beamed as she felt her unborn sister kick.

“Sounds like someone’s excited to be a big sister,” Storm smiled at them.

“Speaking of which…” Sheena rubbed her neck nervously as she looked over at Pearl, “Babe, I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Pearl said as what little color she had in her face drained out.

“Oh my god,” Storm gasped as she covered her mouth.

“Heh, I knew you had it in ya, P,” Amethyst chuckled as she patted Pearl on the back.

“Oh my stars…” Pearl muttered as Alexandra began to struggle in her arms.

“Down!” Alexandra yelled in Pearl’s ear, completely oblivious to what was going on.

“Oh, sorry,” Pearl mumbled as she set her down and plopped down onto the floor.

“You okay, P? You look paler than usual,” Amethyst asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Pearl could only respond with more muttering before fainting.

“Well, at least she was sitting this time,” Sheena sighed.

“This has happened before?” Storm looked at Pearl and Sheena with a worried expression.

“How do you think she reacted when I told her that I was pregnant the first time?”

“Oh, so that’s why she had that lump on her head when you guys told us about Alexandra,” Storm pondered.

“Yeah. Hopefully, she’ll be happy about this one,” Sheena worried.

“Hey, I’m sure she’ll come around,” Storm said reassuringly.

“Really?”

“As soon as Pearl comes to, she will be fine,” Garnet said as she walked in from the kitchen with a cool cloth and pressed it on Pearl’s face, “She just faints sometimes when she gets surprised.”

“Auntie Pearl?” Violet said as she poked Pearl’s arm.

She was met with groaning as Pearl began to stir, raising a hand to her head.

“Ugh… What happened?” she muttered as she sat up against Garnet.

“You and Sheena are having another kid,” Amethyst said with an amused expression on her face.

When Pearl saw Sheena’s concerned look, she bolted up and ran over to her to wrap her arms around her.

“So, you’re not upset?” Sheena said cautiously.

“Of course not! This is wonderful news, Sheena,” Pearl smiled as she snuggled into her lap.

“I told you, Sheena. Why do you think it’s so much fun to scare her?” Amethyst snickered as Pearl threw a pillow at her.

“I thought that that’s what I was for,” Storm said as she wrapped an arm around Amethyst’s neck.

“Nah, I love to bug ya,” Amethyst said as she planted a kiss on Storm’s lips.

“Yeah, it’s more fun to annoy you because you don’t have a weapon to attack us with!” Sheena snickered, letting out a squeak when Storm threw the pillow at her, “Hey! No throwing pillows at the pregnant lady!”

“Ha! And you said I was weaponless!” Storm smirked at her as the toddlers laughed.

“Mommy’s funny!” Violet squealed as she and Iris ran over to their mothers.

“Oof,” Storm grunted as she was tackled by her daughters, “You got that right.”

“Storm, master of comedy,” Amethyst said after transforming into Garnet, which made Storm laugh so hard that she fell over, setting off a chain of laughter.

About three weeks later, Peridot finally gave birth, and invited the gems over to meet the newest addition to the ‘family’, and they were shocked by what they were met with when they arrived at the barn.

“Well, I guess this explains why you were so big,” Storm said as she looked at the two blue babies in Peridot’s arms.

“Who was the surprise one?” Amethyst asked.

“That would be Jade,” Peridot said as she gently lifted the arm that the baby was resting on.

“She came out about five minutes after Azurite,” Lapis added as she rested a hand on Peridot’s shoulder.

“Sound familiar, babe?” Amethyst said while nudging Storm’s shoulder.

“Yep. Welcome to the club,” Storm responded, “How do you feel?”

“ _Very_ sore,” Peridot groaned.

“That’s normal. It took me a good few days to be able to even get out of bed by myself,” Storm said.

“Well, that’s reassuring,” Peridot grumbled as she handed Azurite to Lapis.

“It’s worth it, though. If we hadn’t gone through that pain, we wouldn’t have our kids,” Storm gently patted Peridot’s leg.

“That’s true. The pain was worth it for these two,” Peridot smiled as she cuddled Jade to her chest.

“Where are their gems?” Sheena asked.

“Same place as me,” Lapis said as she and Peridot brought the babies to their shoulders and pulled down their blankets just enough to show their gems.

“Wow. They kinda match,” Storm said with a smile.

“Yeah. Their eyes don’t match their gems though. Azurite has Peridot’s eyes and Jade has my eyes,” Lapis smiled as she lightly rocked Azurite.

“They’re beautiful, you two,” Pearl said before turning to Sheena and saying, “Just think, we’ll be doing this all over again in a few months.”

“Yep,” Sheena smiled as she placed a hand on her soon-to-be bump.

“Hey, wait,” Amethyst butted in, “doesn’t this mean that between the six of us, we have six kids, soon to be seven?”

“Oh my stars, you’re right,” Peridot groaned.

“Hey, that’s what we’re here for,” Garnet reassured her, “Between the eight of us, we can handle it.”

“Yeah! We’re all in this together,” Amethyst said enthusiastically.

“Oh my god, you sound like an after-school special…” Sheena groaned.

“I don’t care how cheesy she is,” Storm said as she kissed Amethyst, who began to blush, “I love her.”

“God, you guys are so sweet you give me a cavity,” Sheena said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

“Oh what, are you jealous or something?” Amethyst raised an eyebrow, “You are looking a little green.”

“Outside,” Lapis said as she pointed towards the door.

“Thanks,” Sheena groaned as she ran with her hand over her mouth with Pearl following close behind.

“God, I do not miss that,” Storm shook her head sympathetically.

“Me either,” Lapis and Peridot said simultaneously.


	7. Storm and Amethyst Go to Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Amethyst is still insecure about her origins, but now she has her girlfriend to help her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured this story was due for some mild angst, as well as some smut, so skip the middle of the chapter if you want to skip the smut.

“So, I know you’ve told me some things about Homeworld, but where did you come from exactly?” Storm asked one day while doing laundry with Amethyst watching her.

Amethyst turned to look at her with a solemn look and said, “I thought I told you about the Kindergartens.”

“You did, but I’m not sure I really understand,” Storm said, “I am more of a ‘visual’ person.”

“Well, I guess I could take you to the Prime Kindergarten if you want. Hopefully Pearl won’t get on my ass if I take you,” Amethyst replied.

“Why would she? Is it dangerous or something?”

“It shouldn’t be. It hasn’t been active for thousands of years. She just got really mad at me for taking Steven because she felt that he wasn’t ready to find out about that.”

“You don’t have to take me if you don’t want to,” Storm rested a hand on Amethyst’s shoulder, “I know this is a sensitive subject for you and I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, it’s okay. We’ve been together long enough that I _should_ trust you enough with this, but I’ve just been afraid.”

“Of what?” Storm said as she held Amethyst’s hands and looked her in the eyes.

“It’s easier to just show you,” Amethyst said as she led Storm to the warp pad.

“Hey, wait. What about the girls?” Storm said as she stopped in front of the pad.

“The others are watching them. They’ll be fine.”

Storm sighed as she stepped onto the warp pad and grabbed onto Amethyst’s hand as they warped to the Prime Kindergarten.

As they appeared on the warp pad at the Prime Kindergarten, Storm let out a sigh of relief when she didn’t feel at all nauseous and stepped off, still holding onto Amethyst’s hand. Her grip tightened as she looked around at the barren landscape around them.

“Oh my god…” Storm said in awe as she looked at the holes, “Is that where the other gems came out?”

“Yeah. And there’s an injector,” pointing at the giant object near the warp pad, “That’s what puts the stuff into the ground for growing gems.”

“So, how does a gem grow in the ground?” Storm asked as she gazed at the injector.

“They suck up everything in the ground, which destroys everything around it,” Amethyst said with a look of shame on her face.

“So that’s why it looks like this,” Storm said as a solemn expression came upon her face.

“Yeah,” Amethyst responded with tears in her eyes, “And I was a mistake.”

“How were you a mistake? You’re perfect to me,” Storm said as she looked at Amethyst with a loving expression.

“Let me show you,” Amethyst sighed as she walked over to her hole and pointed at it, “This is my hole. Now, look at that one over there,” pointing at a nearby hole.

“Now, what do you notice about them?” she continued as she turned back to look at Storm.

“I don’t know. I guess the other hole looks bigger?” Storm shrugged.

“It _is_ bigger. That’s how big a quartz is supposed to be,” Amethyst began to cry, “but I stayed in the ground too long, and when I finally came out, I was alone.”

“Oh god, Amethyst…” Storm gasped as tears welled up in her eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m the one that came out wrong…” Amethyst said with tears streaming down her face before walking into her hole.

“Amethyst, wait!” Storm said as she wiped her eyes and crawled in behind her.

“What!?” Amethyst snapped as she sat down in the back.

Storm shrinked back slightly before continuing to crawl after Amethyst and said, “I had no idea that this affected you so much…”

“Well, it does…” Amethyst said quietly as she tried to wipe away her tears.

“None of this was your fault,” Storm whispered into Amethyst’s ear as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace, “And it doesn’t make me love you any less.”

“Really?” Amethyst cracked a small smile.

“Of course, baby,” Storm said as fresh tears began streaming down her face, “You’re my everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Storm, don’t cry,” Amethyst said apologetically as she pulled Storm close to her, “You know I hate it when you cry. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ve never seen you like this before, and it scares me,” Storm sniffled, “I don’t care if you’re not like other quartzes; that just makes you even more special to me.”

Amethyst blushed as she pulled her in for a kiss and whispered, “You always know how to say the right thing.”

~~~~~~~~

“You know, maybe we could make a good memory here…” Storm said with a dirty smirk on her face.

“Damn, babe…” Amethyst said as her blush deepened, “Are you sure?”

“Does this answer your question?” Storm said sultrily as she removed her shirt.

Amethyst could only hopelessly stutter as Storm pressed her body to hers, effectively pinning her to the wall.

“Oh fuck…” Amethyst rasped as Storm began to grind on her, both of them becoming wetter by the second.

“So…” Storm whispered huskily as she grabbed the moist, hardening bulge in Amethyst’s pants and nibbled on her ear, “You gonna phase ‘em off or will I have to rip ‘em off?”

“I can always shift more clothes…” Amethyst growled lustfully as she spread her arms and legs out in order to give Storm better access.

It took all of about five seconds for Storm to tear through Amethyst’s clothing, each article disappearing as she threw them in every which direction.

As soon as she was finished, Storm positioned herself between Amethyst’s legs and bent down to begin licking at her dripping slit and writhing tentacle, causing Amethyst to let out an animalistic groan as she yanked the ponytail holder out of Storm’s hair and tangled her fingers in it as it fell to her shoulders in order to pull her head in closer.

Instead of going straight for her tentacle, Storm instead moved her head a little lower and began to eat her out, Amethyst quivering as she ran her tongue over her lower lips and clit.

“Oh, yeah… Right there,” Amethyst moaned as she tightened her grip on Storm’s hair.

At that, Storm smirked as she dipped her tongue inside while rubbing Amethyst’s clit with one hand and her own with the other. She could feel her walls tightening around her tongue as she picked up the pace, licking up her juices as she went.

She was stunned when Amethyst suddenly pushed her head back, until she groaned with a look of pure arousal, “I want to fuck _you_ now…”

“Fine…” Storm teased as she stood slightly and positioned herself above Amethyst’s lap with a devilish grin on her face, “As long as I’m on top.”

Amethyst nodded and Storm sank herself down onto it, both of them simultaneously letting out a loud moan as their hips met.

“Did you make it bigger again?” Storm groaned as she grabbed Amethyst’s breasts.

“What do _you_ think?” Amethyst smirked as she placed her hands on Storm’s ass.

“I think you’re asking for trouble…” Storm purred before gently twisting one of Amethyst’s nipples as she began to grind on her, making her release a loud cry into the heated air.

“Too much?” Storm let go and stopped for a moment as she looked at Amethyst with a concerned look.

“ _Keep going_ ,” Amethyst growled lustfully as she tightened her grip and thrust upwards impatiently.

“If you say so…” Storm smiled mischievously before grabbing and twisting both of Amethyst’s nipples as she held herself still to let Amethyst thrust into her.

“I love it when you get kinky like this,” Amethyst grunted as she moved a hand to rub Storm’s clit with her thumb, making her gasp and arch her back as she grabbed onto Amethyst’s shoulders to hold herself steady.

“Oh, fuck…” Storm whimpered as she dug her nails into Amethyst’s shoulders when she took one of her nipples into her mouth and gently nibbled on it as she thrusted faster and harder.

Little did they know, Pearl had realized that they were taking an awfully long time to do the laundry and went up to see what they were doing, only to find that they were nowhere to be found. When she asked Garnet where they were, she told them that they were at the Kindergarten, which sent Pearl into a panic, and she didn’t hear Garnet say, “I wouldn’t. They’re fine,” as she ran towards the warp pad to retrieve them.

Neither Amethyst nor Storm heard the warp pad activate as they got closer and closer to their climaxes. The only thing that they were focused on is the way their bodies rubbed against each other and the moans that were increasing in both frequency and volume.

“I’m… gonna… cum…” Storm panted as she ran her nails over Amethyst’s back.

“Go ahead, babe. I’m almost there,” Amethyst breathed as she thrusted faster.

With just a couple more thrusts, they came together, simultaneously letting out a loud cry into the heated air. Storm lifted herself off and curled up next to Amethyst, resting her head against hers.

“Damn… We haven’t fucked like that in a long time,” Amethyst panted as she came down.

“Well, I told you that we would make this a good mem— “

~~~~~~~~

“Amethyst!? Storm!? Where are you?” They could hear Pearl calling from nearby.

“Shit!” Storm hissed as she sat up, “I thought you said she wouldn’t bother us. Where the hell are my clothes?”

“I think they’re over there,” Amethyst whispered as she pointed near the entrance, “and I didn’t think she was going to come looking for us.”

She was just able to grab her shirt before she was face to face with a worried Pearl.

“Hi…” Storm nervously waved at her as she attempted to cover herself.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?” Pearl screeched as she jumped back, covering her eyes.

“Great, it’s the fun police,” Amethyst groaned in annoyance as she phased her clothes back on.

“This is completely irresponsible! Why would you bring her _here_ of all places?” Pearl yelled as the two crawled out of the hole looking disheveled.

“Would you chill the fuck out? She wanted to come here…” Amethyst seethed, clenching her fists.

“What if something happened to her? You know humans don’t have a gem to retreat into. How would she defend herself?”

“She’s not some defenseless kid, Pearl! She’s perfectly capable of defending herself!”

“What about Violet and Iris? What kind of an example are you setting for them?”

“Pearl, it’s my fault, not Amethyst’s,” Storm interjected in an attempt to calm Pearl, “I wanted to know more about where she came from, and I just wanted to see it for myself.”

“But why?” Pearl said exasperatedly while pinching the bridge of her nose, “We’ve told you about the horrible things that Homeworld has done. Why would you want to come here?”

“I couldn’t understand the concept behind a Kindergarten, so I asked Amethyst if she would show me, and she did.”

“And do I even want to know what you two were doing in there?” Pearl sighed as she pointed to Amethyst’s hole.

“No…” Storm’s face turned red.

“We were ‘making a good memory,’ as she put it,” Amethyst chuckled while nudging Storm in the arm.

“Shut up, Amethyst…” Storm’s face turned an even deeper red as she attempted to hide her face.

“*sigh* Well, when you are done here, I’ll be waiting on the warp pad,” Pearl grumbled as she rubbed at her temples and thought to herself, ‘At least Amethyst didn’t get violent this time…’

“Well, that was fun,” Amethyst smiled as she grabbed Storm’s hand and walked with her towards the warp pad.

“Yeah, but did you _have_ to tell her what we were doing in your hole?” Storm muttered as she socked her in the arm.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything too graphic. I could just have easily told her what I did to your— “Amethyst snickered as she was met with a cuff to the back of her head.

“Would you stop? I’m embarrassed enough that she caught us,” Storm hissed as they stepped up onto the warp pad.

“Oh come on. It’s not like _she_ hasn’t done anything with Sheena. They’re having another kid for god’s sake,” Amethyst whispered back.

“You know, I wouldn’t have had the courage to go and talk to her in the first place if wasn’t for you,” Pearl smirked and Storm snickered as Amethyst blushed at the comment while they warped back to the house.

“Did you two enjoy your visit to the Prime Kindergarten?” Garnet asked with a knowing smirk as the three warped in.

“It was… informative, to say the least,” Storm said as she rested a hand on Amethyst’s back.

“Yeah. It was really fun too, until the fun police came and ruined it,” Amethyst added with an annoyed expression.

“I tried to tell her that she shouldn’t have gone, but she was already on the warp pad before I could say it,” Garnet said as she turned to look at Pearl and crossed her arms.

“Mommy! Mama!” Violet and Iris yelled as they ran over to their mothers and hugged their legs.

“Hey!” Storm smiled as she hugged her older daughter, “Did you two have fun with your aunties and Steven and Connie?”

“Yeah! We even got to see Ruby and Sapphire!” Violet was grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh, really?” Storm looked over at Garnet with a suspicious look.

“It’s easier to chase them when there’s two of us,” Garnet shrugged, “and more fun.”

“You should have seen them, you guys!” Steven said, “It was so cute watching Ruby and Sapphire play with them.”

“Well, I’d imagine. Aren’t they about the same size?” Storm said.

“Kinda. They’re still a little bit shorter than them,” Connie responded, “but it is really adorable to see them all together.”

“It was like there were another two kids running around,” Sheena said while rubbing her belly, “It was… a little scary to say the least.”

“And yet, here we are with our second baby on the way,” Pearl said as she sat down on the couch next to her and her hands joined Sheena’s.

“God, who’s cheesy now?” Storm groaned as she faked gagging.

“After what I caught you and Amethyst doing at the Kindergarten, you have no room to talk,” Pearl retorted, making both Storm and Amethyst blush.

“Oh god, were you guys— “Sheena began to say before she was cut off.

“Not in front of the kids!” Storm groaned as she covered her face.

Sheena cackled as she watched their faces turn darker than what she thought possible.

“Mommy’s face is red!” Violet giggled.

“Look at Mama’s face!” Iris chortled.

“Great, now our own children have turned against us…” Amethyst groaned.

“Serves you right,” Pearl smirked.


	8. How Many Gems Can Fit in a Beach House?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens when Sheena has her and Pearl's second baby. A lot of fluff (as usual).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: brief mention of vomiting, mild depiction of birth

“Are you sure they’ll be okay? Six is a lot to look after at once,” Pearl worried as she paced around the living room.

“They’ll be fine,” Sheena groaned from the pain of her contraction, “Now will you shut up and rub my back or something. In a lot of pain here.”

“Sorry!” Pearl squawked as she ran over to help soothe her through her contractions.

“You know, this isn’t the first time the four of them had to watch all of the kids by themselves,” Storm grumbled as she sat at the table with her head in her hands.

“Are you okay, babe? You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to,” Amethyst said with a concerned expression as she handed the moist cloth to Pearl and she walked over to check on Storm.

“I’m fine. Just been feeling a little weird lately,” Storm said with a forced smile.

Amethyst looked at her suspiciously and sat in the chair next to her before responding, “You don’t look too good. I think you should go lay down or something.”

“At least I’m not the one pushing out another gem hybrid,” Storm tiredly smirked as she stood up.

“You know, if you’re not going to help then you can—OH GOD THAT HURTS,” Sheena screamed.

“With the next contraction, you can start pushing,” Garnet said, “Storm, Amethyst, come over here and help, please.”

“Alright. You coming, babe?” Amethyst said as she got up and began to walk towards the three.

“Coming,” Storm said as she wobbled slightly, causing Amethyst to grab onto her arm.

She swatted it away as she responded, “Would you quit? I just stood up a little fast,” and walked with her over to them.

“Okay, now I want the two of you to help hold her up so that Pearl can help catch the baby,” Garnet directed, “Just let her rest her arm on your shoulders.”

“Gotcha,” Amethyst said.

Storm gave a nod as she crouched down next to Sheena, feeling somewhat wobbly but felt a little more stable once Sheena grabbed onto her shoulder. However, she couldn’t shake the lingering wave of nausea and dizziness that she had been feeling all day. She attempted to shift her attention towards helping Sheena, but her mind suddenly became too foggy to focus on anything and her vision started to go blurry.

No one seemed to notice as Storm brought a hand to cover her eyes in an attempt to keep from falling over, but to no avail. Sheena suddenly felt her go limp under her and yelled out, “Garnet, catch her!”

Pearl and Amethyst were confused for a moment before they turned to see Storm fall over and being caught by Garnet before she could hit her head on the floor.

“Storm?” Amethyst said worriedly, “What’s wrong with her, Garnet?”

“She just fainted. Amethyst, I’ll take over holding Sheena up while you help her,” Garnet said after setting Storm down gently on the floor.

“What do I do, shake her?” Amethyst said as she walked over to her.

“No. Just prop her feet up and put this on her forehead,” Garnet said as she handed her a cold damp cloth.

“Okay,” Amethyst nodded as she placed the cloth on Storm’s head before sitting down next to her so that she could prop up Storm’s legs across her lap.

Sure enough, Storm came to after about a minute, still somewhat dazed and she muttered, “What happened? Why am I on the floor?”

“You passed out. I told you that you didn’t look good,” Amethyst said.

“What, do you care about me or something?” Storm said with a smirk.

“Ah, shut up,” Amethyst said as she gently smacked Storm’s leg, “I’m just glad you’re okay. Do you think you can sit up?”

“I think so, but not by myself,” Storm groaned as she felt her head throbbing.

Amethyst looked to Garnet for some sort of guidance and Garnet said, “Like I said, I’ve got it here. Storm, would you be able to sit up in Amethyst’s lap?”

“I think so. How’s Sheena doing?”

“Fantastic…” Sheena groaned as she pushed through a contraction.

“I think I can see the head,” Pearl said.

“You’re doing great, Sheena. You two can stay over there until you’re recovered, Storm,” Garnet said.

“No problem,” Storm tiredly mumbled as Amethyst gently pulled her into her lap.

“You got it, G,” Amethyst affirmed as she wrapped her arms around Storm’s torso to help hold her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Comfortable?” Amethyst whispered as Storm tilted her head back to rest against her shoulder.

“I am now,” Storm sighed with a smile, “You’re like a pillow.”

“Well, at least my boobs are good for something,” Amethyst mumbled into her ear, making both of them snicker.

“What’s so damn funny?” Sheena spat.

“Nothing about you, Sheena,” Amethyst said innocently as she attempted to stifle herself, “Just focus on getting that kid out.”

Sheena huffed at the two before letting out a yell as she pushed the head out.

“You’re almost there, Sheena. Just one more push.”

“Amethyst, I think I’m gonna be sick,” Storm groaned as she covered her mouth.

“Shit,” Amethyst hissed as she grabbed the bucket from Garnet and held it in front of Storm.

Right as Storm began to empty what little was in her stomach into the bucket, a cry rang out.

“She’s here,” Pearl breathed as she held the squirming baby in her hands while Garnet helped Sheena lean back against the couch.

“Fuck, that doesn’t get any easier,” Sheena groaned.

“You okay, Sheena?” Amethyst said as she rubbed Storm’s back and held her hair.

“Doing great,” she muttered, “Wish I could say the same for her, though,” while pointing at Storm, who was just dry heaving at this point.

“What’s wrong with her, Garnet? She’s never been this sick before,” Amethyst worried.

“She just needs to eat something, and technically, she has been this sick before, minus the fainting,” Garnet responded in her usual even tone as she helped Pearl clean the newborn.

“What are you talking about? She almost never throws up. The only thing that has made her throw up like this is… Oh my god,” Amethyst gasped in realization.

“Oh my god what?” Storm groaned as she pulled her head away from the bucket.

“Uh, remember our trip to the Kindergarten a couple months ago?” Storm nodded in response, “I think you might be pregnant.”

“Huh?” Storm said dazedly.

“When we’re done here, I’ll get Peridot to go and get one of her scanners from the barn so that we can make sure,” Garnet assured them.

“I thought they only worked on gems,” Amethyst said with a head tilt.

“Actually, after Storm and Sheena got pregnant before, Peridot decided to adapt one of her scanners for use on organic lifeforms, specifically humans,” Pearl explained, “She wasn’t able to finish it until a couple of months ago because she and Lapis got so busy with their three girls.”

“Wait, why didn’t we hear anything about this?”

“Well, during your ‘little trip’ to the Kindergarten, Peridot came over and showed it to us so that she could test it on Sheena.”

“Huh. That’s cool, I guess. Storm, you feeling any better?”

“Could I have some water or something?” Storm groaned as she leaned back against Amethyst.

Garnet nodded before going to the kitchen to get a water bottle out of the fridge, trading the water for the bucket when she returned so that she could rinse it out.

After taking some careful sips of water, Storm said, “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to draw the focus from Sheena and the baby.”

“Who said it was your fault?” Sheena said reassuringly, “Besides, the only one that really focused on you was Amethyst. Rosalina came just fine without you two.”

“Rosalina?” Storm asked.

“Pearl and I talked a lot about it, and we decided to name her after Rose, since I kinda look like her, but we would still be sticking with that ‘gem-based’ name thing.”

“Well, in any case, she’s pretty,” Storm smiled as she got a brief glimpse of the newborn.

“Do you feel up to holding her?” Sheena asked.

“I think I should wait until Peridot scans me to make sure I’m okay. I don’t want to risk dropping her.”

“That’s okay. Amethyst, do you want to hold her then? That way Storm can get a good look at her without having to get up.”

“Are you sure? She was just born, and you’re already trying to get rid of her?” Amethyst looked at her suspiciously.

“She’ll be fine. Besides, someone has to hold her while I get cleaned up.”

“All right, I suppose you’re right,” Amethyst said as she gently moved Storm off of her lap and made sure she could sit up on her own before accepting Rosalina from Pearl.

“She has your nose, Pearl,” Storm said as she admired the newborn.

“Poor kid…” Amethyst shook her head as she snickered.

“Oh hush,” Storm said as she gently smacked Amethyst on the back of her head before turning to Sheena and saying, “I’m guessing you’re naturally dark-haired.”

“Yeah, why?”

“Her hair is like, _really_ dark, almost black, but it is still a little bit wet, so it might just be brown.”

“Yeah, actually. My natural hair is a little darker than yours.”

As Pearl finished, she came to take Rosalina back, and she opened her eyes just as Pearl lifted her out of Amethyst’s arms, turning her head towards the familiar voices around her.

“Whoa! Look at those eyes!” Storm exclaimed.

“I guess she’s got your eyes too, P,” Amethyst said.

“I suppose she does,” Pearl smiled as she handed her back to Sheena.

“So, when is someone going to go get everyone back?” Amethyst asked as she pulled Storm back into her lap.

“I don’t know. I guess whenever Garnet is done cleaning,” Sheena said with a shrug.

“Pearl, you can go ahead and get everyone. I am almost done here. We’ll ask Peridot about the scanner when you all get back.”

Pearl nodded as she headed out the door and to the beach to get everyone, returning just as Garnet was putting up the cleaning supplies.

“All right, girls. All eyes on me,” Pearl called out to the four toddlers as they all came through the door, “Remember to use your inside voices. You need to be very gentle with Rosalina, as well as Sheena. Understood?”

All four nodded, and Alexandra spoke first.

“Mom, can I hold her first?”

“Of course. You’re her big sister,” Pearl then looked to the others, “Is that okay with you?”

“That’s fair,” Violet and Iris said simultaneously while shrugging.

“’Kay, Aunt Pearl,” Aquamarine smiled as she grabbed onto Lapis’ skirt.

Pearl grinned as she picked up Alexandra and sat her next to Sheena on the couch.

“Okay, now hold your arms out like this,” the child following her directions.

Sheena then handed Rosalina to Pearl, smiling at the three of them.

“Are you ready?” Pearl asked, smiling as Alexandra nodded enthusiastically and gently set Rosalina in her arms, with Sheena helping Alexandra by holding Rosalina’s head up.

“She’s so little!” Alexandra beamed as she looked over her baby sister.

“I remember when you were that little,” Pearl smiled fondly.

“All of you used to be that little,” Storm said as she leaned back slightly to kiss Amethyst on the cheek, “Oh, that reminds me. Peridot, we need to ask you something.”

“What is it, Storm?”

“Well,” Storm motioned for Peridot to come closer so she could whisper in her ear, “I haven’t been feeling well lately, and I actually passed out while Sheena was having the baby, then started throwing up right when she came out, and no, I didn’t see anything. We need you to go get your scanner from the barn to try and see what’s wrong with me.”

Peridot stammered for a moment before turning to Lapis and saying, “I need to go get something from the barn. Will you two be okay here?”

“Of course,” Lapis said with a suspicious look.

It only took Peridot about a minute or so to warp to the barn and return to the house with the scanner.

“Okay, now do you want to do this in here or somewhere else?” Peridot asked as she approached Storm.

“Why don’t we go outside?” Storm said, “Amethyst, come with us.”

“You got it,” Amethyst responded as she helped her stand up.

“We’ll be right back,” Peridot said as the three of them went outside and around to the back of the house.

“All right then. Just stand over there against the wall with your feet spread apart and your palms facing forward.”

Once Storm got into position, she asked, “Will this hurt?”

“Of course not, though it may tickle a little, so just remember to stay still.”

Storm nodded and stood still as Peridot scanned her, which took about a minute.

“So, what does it tell you?”

“Well, it should be able to diagnose the cause or causes of her maladies.”

“What are ‘maladies’?”

“It’ll be able to figure out what’s making her sick.”

After about another minute, the scanner beeped.

“Okay, now to read the report…” Peridot said as she pulled out her tablet and scrolled through the results, “So, first of all, her fainting appears to have been caused by a combination of lack of food and of dehydration.”

“What about her throwing up?” Amethyst asked.

“Umm, when was the last time you two ‘fused’?”

“’Fuse’? What are you—oh,” Storm’s eyes widened when she realized what Peridot was referring to, “Uh, I think it was a little over two months ago, when we went to the Prime Kindergarten.”

“You did _that_ there!? Ugh, no matter. Congratulations, you’re nine weeks pregnant. You’re due... on October 20th.”

“Oh my god,” Storm gasped.

“Wow. I guess we really did make a good memory at Prime,” Amethyst smirked as the three of them started to walk back into the house.

“So, how’d it go?” Sheena said as they walked through the door.

“Well, her fainting was caused by her not eating or drinking, so she needs to eat something soon,” Amethyst said.

“Storm, what do you think you can handle, food-wise?” Connie said as she went to the kitchen.

“Crackers. And could you get me another water bottle?” Storm said as she gave Amethyst her now empty water bottle, who then tossed it into her mouth.

“You know it never ceases to amaze me what you’ll put into your mouth and eat…” Storm muttered as she rolled her eyes and lowered herself back down into Amethyst’s lap.

She thanked Connie as she returned with a pack of crackers and another water bottle.

“Is Mommy okay?” Violet asked as she and Iris walked over to them.

“She’s going to be just fine,” Amethyst assured her, “You and Iris are going to have a baby sister in a few months.”

“Mommy has a baby in her tummy?” Iris asked, pointing to Storm’s belly.

“Yes. She’s too little for you feel her in there right now, but she’s in there,” Storm smiled as she rested a hand over her lower belly.

“Knew it,” Garnet said with a knowing smirk.

“We know, G,” Amethyst rolled her eyes, “She’s due in late May to early June.”

“You hear that, Alex? You’re going to have a new cousin soon,” Sheena said as she rubbed Alexandra’s back with her free hand.

“Hey, Peri,” Lapis said, “Did you happen to see how many are in there? I don’t know if any of us can handle anymore surprise babies.”

“There’s only one in there. I checked,” Peridot responded, “The scanner even got some pictures of the baby, if the two of you want to see them.”

“Of course!” Storm said, “Violet, Iris, do you want to meet Rosalina first or do you want to see the pictures of your sister?”

“Pictures!” both girls squealed excitedly at the same time.

“So, would it be okay if Aquamarine gets to go next to meet Rosalina?”

“Yeah!”

“Hear that, Aquamarine? Violet and Iris are letting you go next,” Storm said.

“’Kay, Auntie,” Aquamarine smiled as she released Lapis’ skirt and walked over to the couch.

“When will I get a turn, Aunt Sheena?” Aquamarine asked politely.

“Alex, are you ready to let Aquamarine have a turn? She won’t get to see her as much as you will,” Sheena said.

“Okay, Mama,” Alexandra responded as she gently poked one of Rosalina’s hands before letting Sheena take her, then jumped off the couch.

“Your turn, Aqua,” Alexandra smiled as she pointed to her spot on the couch before running over to where Storm was sitting on the floor and asked her, “Can I see the pictures too?”

“Sure. We just have to wait for Peridot to bring up the pictures on her tablet.”

“All right… and here you go,” Peridot said as she handed the tablet to Storm.

“Oh my god,” Storm gasped as she saw the detailed pictures of the baby, expecting something similar to what one would see on an ultrasound.

“She doesn’t look like Rosalina,” Alexandra said.

“Well, she still has quite a bit of growing to do before she looks like a baby, but look,” Storm pointed to the screen, “She already has fingers and toes.”

“How long will she be in there?” Iris asked.

“About seven more months,” Storm responded.

“It seems like you guys will really have your hands full, then,” Greg said.

“We have our hands full already,” Amethyst said.

“Well, how are you able to fit all these kids in this house?” Greg asked as he rubbed his neck nervously.

“We have been working on making rooms for the girls in the temple,” Pearl explained, “And if you’re wondering about Storm and Sheena, they mostly stay with Amethyst and I in the temple of the night, and out here in the house when we are out on missions.”

“Oh, well I guess that makes sense,” Greg continued to rub his neck, “I still don’t understand a lot of this gem stuff.”

“Aquamarine, it’s time to let Violet and Iris have a turn holding her,” Sheena said gently, “You can go see the pictures of your cousin in Auntie’s tummy.”

“Okay, Aunt Sheena,” Aquamarine said somewhat disappointed, but smiled at the thought of getting to see her cousin as Sheena took Rosalina from her. She jumped down and ran over to Storm while Violet and Iris ran over to the couch to take her place.

“Can we hold her at the same time?” they asked simultaneously.

“Um, I think that could be arranged. Pearl, could you help me out with this?”

“Of course,” Pearl said as she came over to the couch, then took Rosalina from Sheena as she pondered on how to lay her so that both girls could safely hold her.

“Hmm… Garnet, how should I do this?”

“Lay her so that Violet can hold her head up and Iris can hold the rest of her.”

Pearl gave her a quick nod in response and gently laid Rosalina in the girls’ laps as Garnet described.

“She’s so cute!” Violet silently squealed as Rosalina grabbed her finger.

“Ow, she kicked me,” Iris yelped as she tried to lean over to get a closer look at her face.

“She doesn’t know any better,” Pearl informed her.

“Still hurt…” she grumbled.

“Oh, it couldn’t have hurt that bad,” Pearl said dismissively.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Pearl. I thought she was going to kick a hole in my lung or something when she was in there,” Sheena added.

“Point taken…”

“Wow, so I used to be this little?” Aquamarine said as she pointed at the pictures of her unborn cousin.

“All of you girls were that little when you were growing in your mommies’ tummies,” Storm smiled as she hugged Aquamarine.

“And she’s going to be like that,” Aquamarine pointed to Rosalina, “when she comes out?”

“That’s right,” Storm grinned, “How did you get so smart?”

“Mama told me everything when Azurite and Jade were growing in her tummy.”

“Are you going to be smart like your Mama when you grow up?”

“She’s getting there,” Peridot said proudly, “Why don’t you tell her what I taught you yesterday?”

“Aunt Amethyst is a clod?”

All of the adults, except Amethyst of course, broke out into laughter. Storm was rolling on the floor, holding her sides as she laughed even harder when she saw the annoyed expression on Amethyst’s face.

“Aw, shut up all of you,” Amethyst pouted as her face turned a deep shade of purple, “You know, I don’t think it’s a good idea for someone in your condition to roll around on the floor like that.”

“Oh, come on. You’re no fun,” Storm gasped as she sat up to try to catch her breath and wipe her tears away.

“Whose side are you on anyways?” Amethyst grumbled.

“Not so fun when you’re the one being teased, now is it?” Storm said smugly as she poked Amethyst in the arm, snickering as she swatted her hand away.

“Knock it off. Do you _want_ to sleep on the couch?”

“You wouldn’t…”

“Wanna bet?” Amethyst narrowed her eyes as she leaned in close enough so that their noses were touching.

“Now, now, you two. There are children present. If you’re going to do _that_ , do it elsewhere,” Lapis chimed in.

Storm looked at Amethyst with a smirk as she leaned in and kissed her.

“Eh, I can never stay mad at you. You’re lucky I love you so much,” Amethyst smiled as she returned the kiss.

“What did I just say?” Lapis muttered.

“Aw, come on, Lapis. They’ve seen us kiss before,” Storm said dismissively.

“I’ve seen what your ‘kissing’ turns into, or should I say heard?”

At that comment, Storm and Amethyst were both blushing from embarrassment.

“What have I told all of you about mentioning those kinds of things around the kids?” Pearl warned.

“They started it…” Lapis complained.

“You were instigating, Lapis. That’s just as bad, if not worse,” Peridot said matter-of-factly.

“Know-it-all,” Lapis grumbled under her breath.

“You know you love me…” Peridot whispered back with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am a very visual person, and I would love to have pictures to depict some of the scenes, but I can't draw very well. I can't commission, but I would be willing to work with you in other ways, such as a trade or co-authoring. I am mostly looking for like romantic scenes with the main three couples and some family scenes with the kids. I am more than willing to give more information on the characters, specifically Storm.


	9. Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now over a week overdue, will baby #3 for Storm and Amethyst ever come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter, as well as a relatively graphic description of childbirth, but it is mostly fluff (as usual)

“When is the baby gonna come, Mama?” Violet whispered.

“At this point, I have no idea, baby. She was supposed to come over a week ago,” Amethyst responded quietly, looking over at Storm, who was now 9 days overdue. She was catching a few rare moments of sleep on the couch, as it had become extremely difficult for her to sleep at night.

“I hope for her sake that she comes soon,” Pearl worried, “I’ve heard that overdue babies can be quite large.”

“Not helping, P!” Amethyst hissed, being careful to not wake Storm, “She’s having a harder time this time around. What if something goes wrong?”

“Peridot has checked her multiple times. Both of them are fine.”

“But what if she’s too big? I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to them…” tears began to fall from Amethyst’s face, “This is all my fault.”

“Um, Violet? Why don’t you go play with your sister and cousins in the other room? I need to have a talk with your mama for a minute.”

“Okay, Aunt Pearl,” Violet looked up at her with a smile, completely oblivious to what was going on, before running off to the playroom.

Once she was out of earshot, Pearl began, “Amethyst, how is this your fault? Sometimes, babies just come late.”

“I stayed in the ground for too long. It only makes sense that she would be ‘overcooked’ too.”

“Don’t say things like that. I’m sure that within a couple of days, you’ll be holding her in your arms,” Pearl rubbed Amethyst’s back reassuringly.

At that moment, Storm began to stir with a grimace on her face as she set a hand on her belly.

“Babe? Are you okay?” Amethyst ran over to the couch.

“Why won’t she let me sleep?” Storm whined, “She only seems to move when I try to sleep.”

“I’m so sorry, babe,” Amethyst frowned as she took one of Storm’s hands into hers, “I wish there was something I could do.”

“Have you been crying?” Storm looked at her with a concerned expression.

“I just worry about you. The twins weren’t this late,” Amethyst said gently as she laid her other hand on Storm’s belly.

“I heard you two talking. Amethyst, it’s not your fault. She just seems to like being in there,” Storm smiled gently as she caressed Amethyst’s cheek with one hand and rubbed a spot where the baby was kicking with the other.

“What if she’s too big to come out?”

“Peridot said that she should still be small enough to pass through me. Besides, she can induce me if necessary. And you also need to remember that twins are usually born early.”

“But you’re almost as big as you were when you were pregnant with them. I’m just scared? What if something happens? I don’t know what I would do if— “she was cut off by a kiss.

“You’re acting an awful lot like Pearl right now,” Storm smiled as she pulled away, “We’re going to be fine.”

Amethyst narrowed her eyes at her, unconvinced.

“Look, I’m getting tired of being stuck in this freaking house. Would you want to go with me for a walk on the beach? Maybe it’ll help coax her out.”

“Huh?”

“Physical activity can help induce labor,” Storm explained, “Now, help me up so we can go.”

“Bossy…” Amethyst muttered as she gently pulled her up, “I like it.”

“Maybe we can go to a nice, secluded place to ‘rest’ afterward,” Storm whispered sultrily into Amethyst’s ear, making her blush.

“Garnet, Pearl, Sheena, I’m taking Storm out for a walk. We’ll be back in a while.”

“Wait, doesn’t she need to rest?” Pearl questioned as she stepped back out into the hallway.

“She can’t stay cooped up in this house forever, P,” Amethyst said hurriedly as she walked with Storm out the door before Pearl could protest further.

“Oh, Garnet. What if she goes into labor?” Pearl fretted.

“That’s the idea, Pearl.”

“So, where do you want to go, babe?” Amethyst asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Why don’t we go to that little cove on the other side of the temple? It’s nice and _private_.”

“Damn,” Amethyst whispered, “How do you get so horny?”

“I can’t help it…” Storm said innocently as she grabbed Amethyst’s hand.

“Who said I was complaining?” Amethyst smirked as she brought her other hand up to rub her belly, “Maybe it _will_ get her out faster.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Storm kissed the top of her head, “Ugh, it feels like I’m carrying a huge watermelon in there.”

“I can carry you if you want, babe.”

“Now, now, there’s no need for you to break your back for me,” Storm patted Amethyst on the shoulder, “I’m sure I can handle a short walk.”

After about 30 minutes, the two finally reached their destination. As expected, Storm was quite winded by the time they got there and needed Amethyst’s assistance in sitting down so that she didn’t fall over.

“I think… I… overestimated… my… abilities,” Storm panted as she attempted to catch her breath, “Really wish she wasn’t pushing up on my lungs and beating up my back.”

“Want a back rub, babe?” Amethyst offered.

“ _Please_. That sounds like heaven right about now,” Storm groaned as she began to remove her shirt.

“Eager, are we?” Amethyst raised an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Storm grumbled as she got her shirt off and tossed it to the side, “You’re the one who did this to me, so just get on with it.”

“You got it, boss,” Amethyst gave a salute before summoning a small bottle of lotion from her gem and squirted some directly onto Storm’s back.

“Damn it, Amethyst! What have I told you about warming it—oh my _god_ ,” Storm began to complain but let out a moan as she felt Amethyst’s tender touches on her sore back.

“Oh _fuck_ , that feels good,” Storm moaned louder and leaned back into Amethyst’s hands, “Magic hands.”

“You know it, babe,” Amethyst whispered sultrily into her ear as she leaned forward to rub her hands over her swollen belly.

“Oh, baby,” Storm sighed as she rested her head against Amethyst’s shoulder.

Amethyst leaned forward a little further to talk to their stubborn daughter, “Hello in there. Your mommies _really_ want you to come out. We don’t wanna have to get Aunt Peridot to get you out of there.”

“Considering that she seems to already be taking after you, what makes you think she’s going to listen?” Storm snickered as she sat back up and turned around to face her.

“What’re you— “Amethyst was cut off by Storm pulling her in as close as she could and began to kiss her passionately.

~~~~~~~~

“Fuck, Amethyst,” Storm moaned wantonly into her mouth, “I need you so bad right now.”

“What do you want me to do, babe?”

“Just… go down on me. I don’t think I can handle your tentacle right now.”

“Your wish is my command,” Amethyst said with a smirk as she gently pulled Storm’s pants off. and began to rub her.

“Are you sure… _fuck_ … you’re okay with this?” Storm breathlessly moaned at the contact.

“Babe, this is all about you right now,” Amethyst said as she came back up to give her a kiss before moving down to lick at one of her nipples, making Storm let out a hiss at the contact and whispered, “Careful, that’s a tender area.”

She then let out a deep moan as Amethyst began to gently flick her other nipple with her thumb.

“I know what I’m doing,” Amethyst purred as she continued to play with her breasts.

Once she figured Storm had had enough, Amethyst moved back down to lick at her tender folds while gently inserting her index finger into her.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Storm moaned as she tangled her fingers into what hair of Amethyst’s that she could reach from around her belly, too lost in the pleasure to notice the tightening in her womb.

Her undoing came when Amethyst added her middle finger while sucking on her clit, letting out a string of curses and Amethyst’s name as she hit her climax.

~~~~~~~~

As she came down however, she suddenly felt a strong tightening sensation and pressure, making her gasp as she grabbed her belly.

“Babe? You okay? Was I too rough?” Amethyst said as she pulled away, wiping Storm’s juices off of her own face.

Storm was barely able to manage shaking her head no before she felt a ‘pop’ and the pressure suddenly release as fluid rushed out of her.

“Oh shit. It actually worked,” Amethyst looked at the puddle forming between her legs with a stunned expression.

Storm let out a groan as she felt the first major contraction tear through her.

“Call… Garnet…” she managed to grunt out as she motioned towards her pants.

“What do you want me to tell her?” Amethyst asked as she pulled the phone out of the pants pocket.

“Bring the kit. I don’t want the kids to see this,” Storm took in a deep breath as the contraction passed.

“Uh, are you sure you don’t want to go back to the house? It’s not that far away”

“It would be better if she stays here,” Garnet said calmly from the entrance, holding the bag with everything needed for the birth.

“Well, I guess that solves that,” Amethyst absentmindedly tossed Storm’s phone in the direction of her pants.

“Would you be careful with that!?” Storm scolded, “Just because it has a case on it doesn’t mean—Oh dear god, already?” letting out a string of curses while clutching her belly as another contraction came.

“Wait, she just had a contraction,” Amethyst looked at her concerned, “That’s not normal, is it Garnet?”

“It can be, since she has given birth before,” Garnet explained as she unpacked the necessary supplies, “It seems that now that her ‘home’ has been disturbed, she doesn’t want to stay in there anymore.”

“Great,” Storm muttered, reaching out and grabbing Amethyst’s hand.

As the contraction passed, Storm realized her lack of coverage and went to cover herself, only to have Garnet raise her hand up.

“I already know what you two were doing. And you’re forgetting that I delivered your other two daughters. Nothing I haven’t already seen,” Garnet assured her, “I did bring a blanket though if you want to cover yourself back up. Not much of a point in putting your clothes back on, is there?”

“I guess you’re right,” Storm sighed as she leaned back, “and no thank you. I’m overheated enough as it is.”

Amethyst took this as a cue to get up and grab a washcloth out of the bag and soaked it in the water nearby, then placed it on Storm’s forehead.

“Mmm… Thanks, baby,” Storm let out a contented sigh.

“Do you mind if I check your dilation? I don’t have the scanner, so I’ll have to check you the ‘old-fashioned’ way,” Garnet said.

“Well, I guess it would be great to figure out how much longer I’ve got. Go ahead.”

As soon as Garnet felt her cervix, a look of surprise came across her face.

“What it is it, G?” Amethyst looked over at Garnet.

“She’s almost fully dilated,” Garnet responded as she withdrew her hand, “I’d say she’ll be ready to start pushing in a couple of contractions.”

“Holy shit!” Amethyst exclaimed with a mixture of shock and pain as Storm tightened her grip on her hand as a contraction came.

“Fuck! Are you trying to break my hand!?”

“You try pushing an overdue baby out of your cunt, then you can talk to me about pain,” Storm growled as she felt an increasing amount of pressure from the baby’s head pressing down on her cervix.

“She is pretty big,” Garnet said as she gently palpated her belly, “but it’s nothing you can’t handle. Trust me.”

“ _Fuck_! It feels like I’m splitting apart!” Storm screamed out as the pressure increased.

As the contraction finally began to ebb, Storm’s phone rang. Jumping at the opportunity to take a break from having her hand crushed, Amethyst grabbed the phone and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Amethyst? Is everything alright?” Pearl said with a concerned tone, “Garnet just left the house with a bag and said ‘Watch the kids.’”

“Well, Storm finally went into labor, but it’s going _really_ fast. We’re in a safe place behind the temple, so no one can see us.”

“FUCK ME! THIS FUCKING HURTS!!!” Storm bellowed as the baby dropped further.

“Not sure about not being able to hear us though…” Amethyst muttered into the phone.

“Amethyst!” Storm screamed, “Get your ass back here NOW!”

“We’ll call you when we’re done here, P,” Amethyst said hurriedly before hanging up and silencing the phone, “I’m sorry, babe. I’m right here.”

“Who was that?” Storm huffed in an attempt to catch her breath from the onslaught of contractions.

“It was Pearl. She was wondering what’s going on,” Amethyst responded as she somewhat hesitantly let Storm grab her hand again.

“As soon as you feel the next contraction, you can start pushing,” Garnet gently tapped on Storm’s knee encouragingly.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Storm panted.

“Little late to change your mind, babe,” Amethyst patted her hand, “You can do this.”

Storm groaned as she felt a contraction coming, and began to bear down.

“That’s it, keep going,” Garnet encouraged as she grabbed a towel from the bag and set it down next to her for now.

At the end of the push, Storm could feel that the baby was about halfway down her birth canal.

“You’re almost there. She’s coming fast,” Garnet said with a small smile.

Before she could catch her breath, another contraction began to tear through her, pushing the baby down further before she could push again.

Storm cried out as she pushed again, tightening her grip on Amethyst’s hand.

“This is a bad one,” Amethyst gritted her teeth as she felt her hand cracking in Storm’s grip.

“Here she comes. Just slow down your pushing so you don’t tear,” Garnet said when the head began to crown, “She’s got a pretty big head.”

“Kinda like her other mother,” Storm grunted as she tried to resist pushing as hard as she could.

“Hey! I resent that,” Amethyst chuckled at her attempt at humor while being in pain.

Storm panted as she let the head slowly emerge on its own, letting out a groan as the head came out.

“Oh, damn,” Amethyst marveled as she looked between Storm’s legs, “Her head is _huge_. I don’t know how you did that.”

“I try,” Storm grunted as she began to push the shoulders out, “Oh my god, she’s huge.”

“Just let her come. The shoulders are going to be a bit difficult,” Garnet said as she grabbed the towel and poised her hands to catch.

Storm let out a yell as each shoulder passed, then pushed to deliver the rest.

“That’s it, babe!” Amethyst cheered, “She’s almost out!”

“And… she’s out!” Garnet proclaimed as the baby slid out onto the towel in Garnet’s hands. She immediately began to wail in protest of her new surroundings as Garnet set her on Storm’s chest.

“Oh my god,” Storm panted from the exertion, “How did she fit through there?”

“No idea, but she appears to be healthy,” Garnet smiled, “and there doesn’t appear to be any major damage down here either.”

“Wow,” Amethyst grinned from ear to ear, “You are a warrior, babe.”

“Goddamn, that was worse than when I had Violet and Iris,” Storm groaned as she leaned up against Amethyst, “but it was worth it.”

“Huh, she’s like a… light purple color,” Amethyst said as she touched the baby’s cheek.

“Kind of like… lavender,” Storm responded.

At the sound of the name, the baby quieted and looked up at her mothers.

“Looks like we’ve got a name,” Garnet said with a smirk.

“I suppose we do,” Storm smiled as she looked at the eyes that were the same vibrant shade of violet as the small gem on her chest staring back at her.

“She doesn’t have a whole lot of hair though,” Amethyst said as she let Lavender grab her finger.

“Actually, I think that’s how long mine was when I was a baby,” Storm said as she ran her hand over the lavender/light brown fuzz on her head.

“She does look a lot like you though, babe,” Amethyst rested her head against Storm’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around them.

“I suppose that makes sense, since she acts like you,” Storm tiredly smirked at her.

“Oh, really? How so?” Amethyst mumbled.

“Do you really need me to answer that question?” Storm raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, fine, you win,” Amethyst lazily waved her hand at her before turning to Garnet, “So, when can we go back to the house?”

“That depends. Storm, do you feel up to walking?”

“I think so, but someone else will have to carry her.”

“Hey, G. I can help her if you’ll hold the baby.”

“Sure. By the way, we should call Pearl so that she can prepare everyone.”

“Amethyst, can I have my phone please?” Storm asked as she handed Lavender to Garnet.

“Sure thing, babe,” Amethyst said as she gave her phone to her, then turned to watch Garnet wrap Lavender up in a blanket as Storm dialed Pearl’s phone.

“Pearl?... Yes, everything’s fine, we just need you to get everyone ready… No, we’re coming back, just cleaning up now… Heh, you’ll see when we get there… Just at least have the couch ready for me… We’ll probably be back in about half an hour or so… Okay, see you then,” Storm let out an exhausted sigh as she hung up, “I don’t know how Sheena puts up with her…”

“Eh, I’m used to it by now. I’ve had to put up with her for over 4,000 years,” Amethyst shrugged.

“I keep forgetting that you gems live forever,” Storm said while shaking her head, “Now could you help me up? I’m going to have to get dressed at some point.”

Amethyst helped her stand up, moving her so that she could prop herself up against a nearby rock, then gathered up her clothes and brought them to her.

“Need any help?” Amethyst asked.

“I’m going to need you to help me with my pants,” Storm said, glaring at Amethyst as she saw the expression on her face, “Don’t say it, Amethyst, if you value your life.”

“Ugh, fine,” Amethyst rolled her eyes as she grabbed her pants, “You’re no fun.”

“Really?” Storm scowled at her, “I just squeezed a huge baby out of me. I don’t exactly feel like dealing with your crude jokes right now.”

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Amethyst leaned against her, “You know I tease you ‘cause I love you, right?”

“*sigh* I love you too, baby,” Storm sighed as she leaned down to give Amethyst a kiss, “Now, will you _please_ help me put my pants on? I’ll fall over if I try to do it myself.”

“Sure thing, babe,” Amethyst replied as she helped her put them on, letting Storm prop herself up against her shoulders to keep her from falling over.

“Thanks, baby,” Storm smiled tiredly as she kissed Amethyst, “I’m not sure if my shirt will fit though. It’s like a tent, I was so huge.”

“It will be fine for now,” Garnet said as she rocked the swaddled baby.

“Hey, Garnet? Do you think we could switch? I really want to hold her,” Amethyst said as she stared at Lavender.

“No problem, Amethyst,” Garnet smirked as she handed the baby to her. Lavender began to fuss as she was jostled.

“Hey there. I’m your mama. Remember me?” Amethyst cooed, “We thought you’d never come out of there. We were going to send Aunt Peri in after you.”

Storm held back her giggling as she listened to Amethyst talk to their daughter while pulling her shirt on.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Storm said once she got her shirt on. Without her large belly, the shirt now came down to cover her butt.

“Jeez, you really were big,” Amethyst said before continuing to coo at Lavender in an effort to stop her fussing.

“I told you it was like a freaking tent,” Storm replied with a kiss, nearly falling over as she was still somewhat unstable on her feet.

“Storm, grab my arm before you fall over,” Garnet said as she held out an arm.

“Thanks, Garnet,” Storm said as she grabbed on, letting out a wince as she stepped forward, “Shit…”

“Babe?” Amethyst looked at her worriedly.

“I’m fine, just _really_ tender down there,” Storm groaned as Garnet helped walk her out.

“Hell, with how big Lavender is, I would be surprised if you weren’t,” Amethyst said while following close behind them, “That’s why I’m so proud of you, babe. I don’t know if I could take that kind of pain.”

“Says the one that fights monsters for a living,” Storm raised an eyebrow.

“That’s different. All I do is beat up some beasts. You’ve willingly gone through the pain of labor twice to have our three kids.”

“Aww, you’re so cute when you get sappy,” Storm teasingly blew a kiss in her direction.

“Shut up! I mean it,” Amethyst blushed as she shifted Lavender in her arms, already starting to feel them tiring from carrying her, “Oh man, she’s heavy. Now I get why you were so tired all the time.”

“I’d say she’s about 9 pounds or so,” Garnet chimed in.

“Oh dear god, no wonder I’m in so much pain,” Storm groaned as they continued to slowly but surely make their way back to the house.

As they reached the stairs, they could hear Steven yell excitedly from the porch, “They’re back!” as he ran back into the house.

“Garnet, would you mind carrying me? I don’t think— “Garnet wordlessly, but gently, picking her up before Storm finished asking, “Thanks.”

“It’s not a problem. Lavender probably wouldn’t like being separated from Amethyst right now,” Garnet said as she began to ascend the stairs with her.

“Well, I guess she is a Mama’s girl, just like Iris,” Storm smiled tiredly.

“You know it,” Amethyst smirked proudly as she brought Lavender to her shoulder and followed behind them.

As soon as they reached the porch, Lavender began to fuss.

“She’s hungry,” Garnet stated.

“Well, then let’s get inside so I can feed her,” Storm said, leaning against the wall while Garnet opened the door.

Violet and Iris came running to the door, only to be stopped by Garnet before they could tackle their mothers.

“Hold on, girls. You don’t want to hurt your mommy or your new sister, do you?”

“No, Aunt Garnet,” they said simultaneously.

“Now, why don’t we let everyone get situated on the couch so that you two can hold her?” Garnet smiled at them as she let Storm grab onto her arm again.

“Yay!” Iris squealed as she ran over to the couch.

“Mommy?” Violet held a hand out to her mother, who had a pained expression on her face.

“I’m okay, sweetie,” Storm grabbed her hand, “You want to help me to the couch?”

Violet nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin on her face as she walked with her, trying to catch a glimpse at the bundle in Amethyst’s arms.

“Hold on, Vi. You’ll get to see her in a minute,” Amethyst smiled at the eagerness of her eldest daughter.

“Okay, Mama,” Violet then looked up at Storm with a somewhat disappointed look.

“Hey now. You’ve waited this long,” Storm patted her back reassuringly, “And you and Iris are going to get to hold her first, remember?” which made Violet perk back up as she pulled away and ran over to the couch to join Iris.

“Hey, Peridot? Could give her a scan to make sure she’s healthy?” Storm asked as she sat down on the couch and took Lavender from Amethyst.

“Of course,” Peridot responded as she pulled the scanner out of her pocket and pointed it in their direction, “Just hold her like that.”

Once the scan was completed and Peridot viewed the results, her eyes went wide when she came across the birth weight.

“Oh my stars, 9 pounds and 10 ounces!?” Peridot exclaimed and she, Lapis, and Sheena all gave a sympathetic groan.

“Well, she _was_ overdue, but she actually came out _really_ fast,” Storm said as she started to position Lavender to nurse, “Um, I hope you don’t mind, but she needs to be fed.”

“Say no more,” Pearl said as she and the others turned away politely while Storm got Lavender to latch on and then covered herself so the others could turn back.

“Wow, over 9 ½ pounds? Boy, I feel so bad for your lady bits right now,” Sheena said as she shook her head.

“I do too, believe me,” Storm winced slightly as she shifted a little in her seat.

“Oh, what shade of purple is she?” Connie asked, referring to the theme of purple names.

“Lavender, just like her skin,” Storm smiled as she unwrapped her slightly to show her leg.

“Aww…” Steven and Connie cooed simultaneously.

“That’s adorable, you guys,” Lapis said with a rare smile.

“Wow, you smile?” Storm quipped with a snort.

“Wow, you have a sense of humor?” Lapis deadpanned, making both of them break out into laughter.

“Mommy, when can we hold her?” Violet asked.

“Just a minute, Vi. She got hungry,” Storm said gently just as Lavender finished and brought her up to her shoulder to burp her, the blanket falling away from her head slightly.

“She’s bald!” Steven exclaimed.

“Not quite,” Storm said, “It’s very fine, but it’s there. This is how much hair I had when I was a baby, at least from what I could tell from pictures.”

“Well, I guess she is kinda bald compared to her sisters,” Amethyst chuckled as she ruffled the girls’ wild hair.

“Mama!” Violet whined as she tried to swat her hand away.

“I like it,” Iris snickered at her sister’s protests.

“Alright, Amethyst. Stop trying to rile them up,” Storm chided as she gently set Lavender across Violet and Iris’ laps, “Don’t forget to hold her head up, Iris.”

“Like when I hold Rosalina?”

“Exactly.”

Storm had to hold back tears as she watched the two become acquainted with their new sister.

“Wow, look at those eyes. They look just like her gem,” Connie said as she watched Lavender look up at her big sisters.

“Babe, we’ve got to get a picture of them together,” Amethyst murmured as she stepped over to stand next to Storm.

“Oh! You’re right,” Storm pulled out her phone and took a few pictures before handing it to Amethyst to take pictures from other angles.

Once Amethyst returned her phone, the two of them scrolled through the pictures together, breaking into tears when they came across one that Storm had taken: Lavender was holding one of each of the girls’ fingers and they were looking down at her with looks of wonder and adoration.

“Here, Connie. Show this picture to everyone,” Storm sniffled as she handed the phone to her.

Connie gasped as she saw the picture and then first showed it to Steven, who squealed, “Oh my gosh, they’re so cute!” as he squeezed his cheeks.

She then went around the rest of the room, and gasps could be heard all around as everyone saw the picture. Pearl was just barely able to keep from sobbing as she exclaimed, “That is so sweet! It reminds me of when Alex got to hold Rosalina for the first time,” wrapping her arms around Sheena to try and hold herself together.

“They sure are adorable together,” Greg said with a fond smile.

“It’s amazing to watch how they all interact with each other,” Peridot smiled as she watched them.

“You know, if someone told me 5 years ago that I would meet a bunch of cool alien rock people, and then fall in love and have babies with one of them, I would have called them crazy…” Storm sighed as she relaxed into the couch.

“Same,” Sheena added as she wrapped an arm around Pearl.

“…but I wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the universe,” Storm grinned as she pulled Amethyst into her lap and kissed her.

“God, you guys are _almost_ as lovesick as Steven and Connie,” Sheena smirked, turning to look at the couple, “Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you two stare at each other when you _think_ no one is looking,” cackling as their faces blushed a deep red.


	10. The Puma and Her Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time since they first became parents, Amethyst and Storm are finally going out to have a day by themselves. Just what will they do with their time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter, as well as some mild bondage, but everything is consensual.

“Wow. How long has it been since we’ve had time to ourselves?” Storm asked as she walked down the beach with Amethyst one sunny June day.

“I don’t know, but it was really cool of everyone to take over watching the kids for a day so we could go out on a date.”

“You know now that I think about it, we haven’t been on an actual date since before we had the girls,” Storm smiled as she grabbed Amethyst’s hand.

“Damn, that's over… four years!” Amethyst chuckled.

“It has been a while hasn’t it?” Storm joined in with the laughter, “I can’t believe that Violet and Iris are going to be four next month.”

“Yeah… It seems like only yesterday when I was talking to them in your belly,” Amethyst sighed.

“And not finding out there were twins until Iris came out,” Storm smiled fondly, “And now they’re running around, getting into all kinds of trouble, just like their mama.”

“They’re smart like you though, babe,” Amethyst nudged her, “Have you noticed the way that Violet likes to take things apart?”

“Hey, I didn’t do that until I was at least five!”

“I don’t have a problem with it. I think it’s kinda cute, actually,” Amethyst snickered at Storm’s reaction.

“God, we’re on a date and all we do is talk about the kids. We really are parents,” Storm grumbled.

“Well, what _do_ you want to talk about, then?” Amethyst asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe about how pretty I think your hair is?” Storm grinned as she ran her free hand through Amethyst’s hair.

“What about the faces you make when something freaks you out?” Amethyst smirked.

“Is that why you make fun of me?” Storm stopped and turned to look at Amethyst with her arms crossed.

“So what if it is?” Amethyst playfully narrowed her eyes at her.

After staring at each other for a moment, Storm craned her neck down to give Amethyst a kiss.

“Then I’ll just have to figure out how to push your buttons,” Storm smirked as she resumed running her fingers through the wild purple mane.

“It’s not my fault you have so many buttons,” Amethyst said with a dirty smirk as she grabbed Storm’s buttocks with both hands, “like this one.”

“Amethyst!” Storm blushed as she looked around the crowded beach, “There are people nearby.”

“So?” Amethyst said defiantly as she continued to fondle her.

“What if someone sees us?” Storm whispered as she halfheartedly attempted to pull herself away.

“We _could_ just go to our cove…” Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows.

“Maybe later. I’d rather go to lunch and just spend time with you in other ways before we get to that,” Storm said.

“Got it. We’ll fuck later,” Amethyst said as she gave Storm a kiss and pulled her hands away.

“Amethyst!” Storm’s face was now a deep red as she looked around again.

“What? No one’s watching us. Don’t tell me you’re just as much of a prude as Pearl now.”

“That’s not the point…” Storm muttered as she covered her face with her hands.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Let’s get lunch,” Amethyst said before standing on the tips of her toes to kiss Storm’s nose.

“What am I going to do with you?” Storm sighed as she rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Amethyst’s shoulders.

“ _Everything…_ ” Amethyst chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Storm’s waist.

“You’re impossible…” Storm pulled her closer as they continued to walk towards the boardwalk.

Once they got up there, Storm asked, “So, where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know,” Amethyst shrugged her shoulders and looked around, the fry shack catching her attention, “Hey, it looks like Ronaldo’s workin’ for once. Wanna go fuck with him? I don’t think he’s met you yet,” looking at Storm with a mischievous smile.

“How does he not know about us?” Storm looked at her incredulously.

“He hasn’t really bothered us much since he tried to be a Crystal Gem, but he still has that dumb blog.”

“Oh shit, we _so_ have to mess with him,” Storm guffawed.

“Shh… do you want to blow our cover?” Amethyst swatted at her in an attempt to quiet her. Once they had composed themselves, they walked over.

“Hey, ‘Bloodstone’!” Amethyst greeted.

“Hello, Amethyst. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Ronaldo waved.

“Find anything good for your blog lately?” Amethyst snickered.

“Not really. You guys don’t really come out here anymore,” Ronaldo sighed.

“Well, besides our usual missions and stuff, we’ve been _really_ busy,” Amethyst smiled as she looked over at her girlfriend.

Ronaldo turned and his eyes widened at the unfamiliar woman, “Oh! Where are my manners? I’m— “  
“Ronaldo. I know. The gems have told me all about you. I’m Storm,” she held out a hand to him, “I’ve been living with them for about five years.”

“What!? Are you a human?” Ronaldo jumped back in surprise.

“I am,” Storm kept an even expression, even though she was cracking up on the inside.

“What do you do for the gems, then?” Ronaldo looked at her with a confused expression.

“Oh, I just stay at the house and take care of the kids.”

“What kids?” Ronaldo looked at her suspiciously, “I thought Steven was an adult now.”

“Oh he is,” Storm snickered as she looked at Amethyst, “but let’s just say that he’s not the only half-gem anymore…”

“Wait…”

“I had babies with Amethyst,” Storm spared him the suspense.

“Oh and Pearl has kids with _her_ human girlfriend too,” Amethyst cackled as she saw the expression came across Ronaldo’s face.

“How are you still here!?!? Didn’t Steven’s mom have to give up her form or something?” Ronaldo said in a panicked tone.

“Yeah, but since Storm and Pearl’s girlfriend were the ones who had the babies, Pearl and I didn’t have to give up our forms,” Amethyst explained.

“Son, what have I told you about—oh, hello, Amethyst and Storm,” Mr. Fryman said as he came from the back room, “Ronaldo, you better not be pestering them.”

“I wasn’t! I hardly even see the gems around Beach City anymore, but now I know why.”

“*sigh* Just… go count the inventory in the back or something. I’ll take it from here,” Mr. Fryman said exasperatedly, waving him off as he took over the counter, “I’m sorry about him.”

“Oh, it wasn’t his fault. I knew that he didn’t know about Storm yet, and we knew he’d freak out when we told him about the kids,” Amethyst waved a hand dismissively.

“Oh that’s right. I figured I’d let you guys tell him if you wanted to. Anyways, do you want the usual, Amethyst?”

“Make it two. We’re on a date,” Amethyst grinned widely.

“Yep. The gems were willing to take over watching the kids so that we could have some time to ourselves for the first time in over four years,” Storm added as she draped an arm over Amethyst’s shoulder.

“Four years!? How many kids do you have again?” Mr. Fryman looked at the two in disbelief.

“Well, let’s see…” Storm pondered for a moment, “Amethyst and I have three, Pearl and Sheena have two, and Lapis and Peridot have three, so there can be up to eight kids at once in the house.”

“Jeez, no wonder you haven’t had any time for yourselves. And I thought my two were a handful,” he shook his head sympathetically as he put their order together.

“I think Ronaldo on his own more than makes up the difference,” Storm chuckled.

“Eh, he’s a pain, but that’s how it is with kids. I love both of my boys,” Mr. Fryman smiled as he handed their two bags of food, “Here you go. Enjoy, ladies.”

“Thanks, we will,” the two waved as they walked away.

“So, where are we going to have our little picnic?” Storm asked.

“I dunno,” Amethyst shrugged, “I would say the beach, but it looks awfully crowded today.”

“Maybe we could just go to our cove. No one would go there. The only other person that knows about it is Garnet. However, we would have to pass by the house, and I don’t really want to risk the kids seeing us yet.”

“Leave it to me, babe,” Amethyst shot her a grin as she handed her bag of food to her before shifting into a giant bird.

“Amethyst, are you insane!? What if someone sees?”

“Eh, people around here have seen us use our powers enough that they don’t really care anymore. Now shut up and get on my back so we can get there before the food gets cold.”

Storm sighed as she put the bags into her backpack that she was carrying for their day out and climbed up onto Bird-Amethyst’s back, gently wrapping her arms around her neck as Amethyst took to the sky.

It only took them about a minute or so for them to reach the cove where they had shared many intimate moments with each other, the latest being the birth of their youngest daughter just eight months before.

As Storm climbed off of her back, Amethyst shifted back to her normal form and helped Storm unpack the backpack for their picnic.

“Wow, peace and quiet. That’s something I never thought I’d see or hear again,” Storm smiled as the two of them laid out a blanket and set up their meal.

“Yep. Just you and me, babe,” Amethyst replied with a kiss to Storm’s cheek and sat down with her.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful that long, wild hair of yours is?” Storm purred as she ran her fingers through Amethyst’s hair.

“Of course you have,” Amethyst groaned as she leaned into her touch, “but what happened to ‘lunch first’?”

“Mmm, I guess you’re right. No need to rush into anything,” Storm whispered huskily into her ear.

Amethyst squirmed slightly as she began to grow wet and hard between her legs, and attempted to push her arousal to another part of her mind in order to keep herself under control, at least for now.

“L-let’s eat, shall we?” Amethyst squeaked out, her face a deep purple.

“Damn, you _never_ get flustered when I talk dirty to you. Did we switch bodies or something?” Storm snorted as she popped a couple of fries into her mouth.

“Shut up…” Amethyst muttered before dumping some fry bits into her own mouth.

“Aww, don’t be like that, baby. You know I hate it when you pout,” Storm leaned over and kissed Amethyst on the cheek.

“I’m not pouting…” Amethyst grumbled.

“Right, and I’m the queen of England.”

“When did our date turn into making fun of me?”

“Oh, you know you love me,” Storm held a few fries up to Amethyst’s mouth to feed her.

“Eh, with how much I do it to you, I guess it’s only fair that you do it to me,” Amethyst shrugged as she took the fries into her mouth and returned the favor with some fry bits.

They continued to feed each other until nothing was left, not even the bags that the food came in—thanks to Amethyst—and now they sat cuddled together, looking out to the ocean.

“You know, my parents got married on a cliff by the ocean. I was like six at the time, and I was _convinced_ that we were going to be swept away by the ocean. You can even hear me screaming and crying in their wedding video,” Storm snickered at the memory.

“Oh my god, are you serious?” Amethyst cackled.

“Dead serious. I don’t even know why I was so scared. It couldn’t have been the height. I practically lived in the trees in our backyard when I was that age.”

“Well, I guess that explains why Violet and Iris climb everything like monkeys.”

“My parents didn’t give me the nickname ‘monkey princess’ for nothing.”

“Heh, I guess you’d be the ‘monkey queen’ now,” making both of them laugh.

Once Storm had gathered herself enough, she responded, “Yeah, I guess I would be, but what about you?”

“Hmm… Ooh, I’m your puma queen,” Amethyst smirked.

~~~~~~~~

“Mmm… Come here, my puma,” Storm purred as she sat in Amethyst’s lap and began to kiss her passionately.

“Damn… You’re not my queen; you’re my _goddess_ ,” Amethyst moaned into Storm’s mouth and began to run her hands over her body.

“And I’ve got you here all to myself,” Storm growled lustfully as she grabbed Amethyst’s breasts.

“Oh, goddess…” Amethyst sighed as she tossed her head back.

Storm smirked as she leaned down to nibble at Amethyst’s neck.

“How did I get so lucky to find the goddess among the humans?” Amethyst moaned as Storm sucked on her neck.

“Mmm… Flattery will get you _everywhere_ ,” Storm teased, moving a hand down to fondle Amethyst through her pants.

“Oh, fuck…” Amethyst groaned as her tentacle began to writhe almost painfully from the contact.

“Someone’s excited,” Storm cooed as the area between Amethyst’s legs grew more and more wet.

“Please…” Amethyst whimpered when Storm began to gently squeeze her.

“Please what?” Storm said with a mischievous grin as she pulled her hand away.

“Rip my clothes off and fuck me,” Amethyst begged.

“Alright, just let me take mine off first,” Storm got up and began to slowly strip.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Amethyst groaned impatiently as she reached a hand down to touch herself, only to have her hand smacked away.

“Nuh-uh. Only I can touch. Am I going to have to tie you up?” Storm stood in front of her topless and with her arms crossed.

“Please do,” Amethyst smirked as she summoned her whip from her gem and handed it to Storm, who had finally finished removing her clothes.

“You have angered your goddess, and for this, you must pay,” Storm took on an authoritative tone before leaning down to whisper to Amethyst, “Safe word is ‘prime’.”

Amethyst nodded in understanding before she gasped as Storm began tearing her clothes off, shuddering in anticipation as more and more of her purple skin became exposed to the cool air of the cove.

“I’m sorry, my goddess. Please forgive me,” Amethyst whimpered, falling into her submissive role.

“ _Silence_ ,” Storm tore Amethyst’s pants off in one go with a strong tug, “You must pay for your insolence.”

Amethyst let out a shuddering breath as Storm grabbed her by the wrists and began to tie up her hands in front of her.

“Am I being too rough?” Storm whispered, breaking character for a moment.

“Doing great, babe,” Amethyst gave a thumbs-up and leaned forward slightly to kiss her.

“Good. Wouldn’t want to be too comfortable, now would we?” Storm purred as she fell back into her role.

“No, my goddess,” Amethyst lowered her head.

“On your back, heathen!” Storm barked once she had finished tying Amethyst’s hands.

“Yes, my goddess,” Amethyst laid herself down, leaving herself fully exposed to her lover.

Once Amethyst was completely laid down, Storm lowered herself down to sit just above her tentacle’s reach and began to bite her neck.

“Shit…” Amethyst hissed as Storm bit down especially hard, letting out a moan as she kissed it and moved further down.

Amethyst arched her back with an even louder moan as Storm ran her tongue over her gem.

“Oh my god…” Amethyst groaned as her tentacle writhed around in search of any kind of contact.

“What was that, heathen?” Storm growled as she sat up and grabbed and twisted Amethyst’s nipples.

“Ah! Oh my goddess,” Amethyst cried out, clenching her tied-up hands in pain and pleasure.

“Don’t you forget it. Now pleasure me,” Storm commanded, positioning her dripping slit over Amethyst’s mouth and lowered herself down.

As soon as Storm was close enough, Amethyst lifted up her arms so Storm could sit on them, and began to run her tongue along her wet folds, stopping to gently suck on her clit at the end of every lick.

“Very… good…” Storm’s voice wavered slightly as she struggled to stay in character.

Without pulling herself away, Storm turned herself around and untied Amethyst’s wrists, letting her run her hands over Storm’s body.

She became lost in the pleasure when Amethyst dipped two of her fingers into her while sucking on her clit.

“Oh fuck, baby,” Storm moaned as she completely broke character, “Just like that.”

It wasn’t long before Storm came completely undone, letting out a loud moan of Amethyst’s name and digging her nails into Amethyst’s hips as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her, and Amethyst eagerly lapped up her juices.

“Oh my god,” Storm sighed as she came down, “You really know how to eat me out, baby.”

When Storm pulled herself away, Amethyst let out a soft whine as her neglected tentacle and cunt throbbed.

“Oh, baby,” Storm cooed as she reached her hand down to rub Amethyst’s tentacle, “I haven’t forgotten you.”

“I hope no—Ohhh fuck,” Amethyst grabbed Storm’s hair as she took her tentacle into her mouth, “Oh, babe. I love it when you top.”

Storm hummed around the engorged tentacle in her mouth as she inserted two fingers into Amethyst’s soaked slit, making her buck her hips into Storm’s mouth and fingers.

“Fuuuck…” Amethyst moaned as she got closer and closer to her orgasm from the double stimulation.

Storm then switched actions, moving down to lick at her wet entrance and her hand up to stroke her tentacle, eliciting a deep, passionate moan from Amethyst.

“Oh, babe,” Amethyst keened, “I’m gonna cum…”

“Do it, baby. Cum for your goddess,” Storm purred before dipping her tongue inside of her, hitting her g-spot.

Amethyst’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out a scream of ecstasy, her cum squirting out onto her torso and Storm’s hand and face.

“Fuck. You’ve never made me cum that hard before,” Amethyst panted as she came down.

“I don’t think I’ve ever made you squirt before, either,” Storm smirked as she wiped some of the excess cum off of her face and bent down to kiss her, still able to taste some of her own fluids on Amethyst’s lips.

“Mmm… We taste good together, babe,” Amethyst murmured when Storm pulled away.

“We sure do,” Storm smiled tiredly as she laid down next to Amethyst and began to run her fingers though her even messier lavender mane.

~~~~~~~~

“Best date ever,” Amethyst sighed with a tired smile.

“Best sex ever,” Storm sighed as she rested her head on Amethyst’s pillowy breasts, “I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?”

“Nah, I’ve taken worse. I nearly came when you twisted my tits.”

“Really? With how loud you yelled, I thought I had hurt you.”

“Yeah, it hurt a little, it mostly felt _really_ good.”

“It did?” Storm looked up at her apprehensively.

“Of course it did. Maybe you should tie me up more often,” Amethyst smiled down at her, running her fingers through Storm’s messy brown hair.

“Hmm… I actually had thought about it before, but I didn’t know how to ask you for your whip. Besides, I figured we would save it for something special, like this,” Storm ran a finger across Amethyst’s still warm, purple skin.

“Mmm… You’re so good to me, babe,” Amethyst sighed.

“I love you, Amethyst. More than anything else in the universe,” Storm sighed as she cuddled closer to Amethyst.

“I love you too, Storm. I never thought that I’d meet someone so perfect _and_ have a family with her. You are my goddess,” Amethyst said with a kiss to Storm’s forehead.

“You really think I’m perfect?” Storm lifted her head up to look at Amethyst.

“Of course I do.”

“How? I’ve got so many stretch marks that I look like a tiger.”

“Those are your battle scars. You’ve been pregnant twice and given birth to our three babies. How else is anyone going to know what you’ve been through?”

“But I’ve had stretch marks for over ten years, before I even had the kids.”

“Look, you’re talking to someone who came out 500 years late and is _maybe_ half the size that they’re supposed to be. All your little imperfections are what make you _you_.”

“And what about my body hair? You know female humans aren’t supposed to have dark hair under their chins or on their bellies.”

“So? You told me about that when we first started dating. At least you’re still nowhere near as hairy as Greg. I’m not sure how I’d feel about that,” Amethyst shuddered at the thought.

Storm giggled at her before responding, “I suppose you’re right. You always know how to say the right things to help me feel better.”

“Just remember what Greg and Steven always say…”

“’If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn’t have hot dogs’,” they recited together.

“Neither of us are perfect ‘specimens’ of our kinds, but that’s why we’re so good for each other,” Storm smiled at her.

“Us worse specimens have to stick together, right?” Amethyst smiled back at her.

“That’s why we’re the best,” Storm grinned as she tangled her fingers together with Amethyst’s.

“I love you so much, babe,” Amethyst hugged Storm close.

“I love you too, baby,” Storm sighed contentedly as she relaxed into Amethyst’s touch.

* * *

 

I have inserted quite a few tidbits from my actual life in this chapter:

  * I had a habit of disassembling things (such as remotes, games, etc.) when I was little, and I still do from time to time
  * My parents got married on a beachside cliff in Santa Cruz, CA and yes, I really did freak out
  * I climbed trees a lot when I was younger and did not have a fear of heights (still don't), which resulted in my nickname "monkey princess," which my parents call me from time to time, even though I'm 21 now.
  * I still have stretch marks left over from puberty/being overweight
  * I have what is known as hirutism, or excess hair growth, as a result of having PCOS (polycystic ovary syndrome). I have a lot of excess testosterone in my body, so I end up with a lot of thick, dark hair where most women wouldn't have hair (sorry if this is TMI)
  * The last two things make me very self-conscious about my body



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I have finals coming up, and I have a plan for the next chapter that will take some time, so it could be up to a month or so before the next chapter.


	11. Family Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's picture day for our little families! How will it work with eight children under the age of 6?

For the longest time, Storm had wanted to get pictures of the couples with their kids, but it seemed like every time they tried to organize anything, something happened that would ruin the pictures or the gems would have to go on a mission. By the time they were finally able to settle on a day, Lapis was seven months pregnant with her and Peridot’s fourth child—past the morning sickness, but entering the stage where it was uncomfortable for her to stay on her feet for too long.

It was a nice warm day in July and everyone was gathered at the barn for the pictures, and the parents were scrambling to get the youngest four ready.

“You know this is crazy, right?” Amethyst grunted as she attempted to wrestle a shirt onto Lavender.

“I know, but I just want to get pictures of all our new little families while we’re all still together,” Storm responded as she brushed Violet’s hair.

“Azurite, please be gentle or you’ll hurt the baby,” Lapis groaned as the child wriggled in her lap (at least, what was left of it).

“I wanna play with Jade!” Azurite whined.

“Just let me finish your hair, please,” Lapis sighed exasperatedly.

“Do you want me to take her? I’m done with Jade,” Peridot offered.

“Please. I’m not sure how much longer I can handle being kicked from the inside _and_ the outside,” Lapis huffed as she handed the toddler to her other mother then leaned back into the couch with a loud exhale, smirking when she felt movement coming from her womb.

“Don’t you start now,” Lapis muttered to her belly, letting out a grunt when she was met with a strong kick in response to her voice.

“Lapis?” Peridot looked at her with a concerned look as she released Azurite.

“Definitely your kid, Peri,” Lapis chuckled as she rubbed the spot where the baby had kicked.

“Can I feel the baby, Mommy?” Jade looked at her curiously as she climbed over Peridot’s lap.

“Of course. Azurite, Aquamarine, do you want to feel too?”

“I’m fine,” Aquamarine shook her head as she continued to talk to her oldest cousins.

“I do!” Azurite grinned as she ran over to the couch and climbed up next to Lapis.

Once the girls had settled on either side of her and placed their hands on her belly, Lapis tilted her head back and relaxed into the couch as the baby continued to move for its audience.

“Is she being active today?” Storm asked as she watched the girls interact with their unborn sibling.

“Yes,” Lapis groaned as the baby kicked hard enough for a slight imprint to be seen on the surface of her belly.

“Does it hurt, Mommy?” Violet asked when she noticed the look of discomfort on her face.

“Sometimes, but not a lot. It’s like being kicked, but from the inside,” Lapis explained.

“How does it not hurt all the time?” Violet looked up at her with a concerned expression on her face.

“Mama said the baby isn’t really strong enough to really hurt Mommy and she doesn’t always move around in there,” Aquamarine chimed in.

“Seriously, that kid is going to be a big nerd like Peri…” Amethyst mumbled under her breath, thinking she wouldn’t be heard.

“Shut it, Amethyst,” Storm muttered under her breath as she nudged Amethyst.

“Is everyone ready yet? We’ve got everything set up out here,” Pearl said as she poked her head in through the barn door and Garnet entered.

“I believe so,” Storm responded.

“Great! Now what do we do?” Pearl looked at her intently.

“Well, I think the best way to go about this is to split us up into groups. First will be me, Amethyst, and our girls, then you, Sheena, and your girls, and finally, Lapis, Peridot, and their girls. Does that sound good for everyone?”

“Sounds really complicated…” Amethyst chuckled.

“I don’t see you coming up with any better ideas,” Storm retorted as she playfully glared at her.

“Alright, kids. Don’t make me turn this barn around,” Sheena deadpanned, making everyone laugh.

“Hey, that’s my line!” Storm gasped out as she tried to catch her breath.

“Well, if we want to get all the pictures before something happens, we should probably start soon,” Pearl said.

“Yes, boss,” Storm gave a half-hearted salute before turning to Amethyst, “Grab Lavender. Girls, come on,” holding her hands out to Violet and Iris to lead them outside.

“Good. It’ll give this one,” Lapis pointed to her belly, “a chance to settle down.”

“So, where should we stand?” Amethyst asked as they reached the side of the barn where Greg was standing with the camera.

“Hmm… Why don’t we have you and Storm stand in the middle, put Violet and Iris on your other side, and Lavender on Storm’s other side,” Pearl said as she led everyone to their positions.

Once everyone was situated, Storm grabbed Amethyst’s hand and said, “Alright, everyone. Look at the camera and smile for Pearl and Greg!”

“Girls, no funny faces, please,” Pearl scolded the twins.

“Everyone ready?” Storm said as she looked around at the girls for a moment.

“1… 2… 3!”

“Now let me see the picture so I can see if we need to take another one,” Storm said as she stepped over to look at the camera, “Everyone, stay there just in case we do need to do a retake.”

Storm gasped, making the other three adults slightly concerned.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Amethyst asked.

“Come here. It’s perfect,” Storm waved her over with a grin, “And on the first take!”

“Wow…” Amethyst smiled as she looked at the picture, “We make cute kids, don’t we?”

“We sure do, my beautiful earth gem,” Storm grinned proudly as she kissed Amethyst.

“’Earth gem’? That’s a new one,” Greg said.

“Well, I wanted to give her a more meaningful nickname, and I figured that even though she’s an alien, she was technically ‘born’ on Earth, so that’s why I call her that,” Storm explained.

“That’s kinda similar to how Sheena came up with ‘star girl’ for Pearl,” Amethyst said, snickering as she saw Pearl blush.

“Oh, because Pearl _is_ from space,” Greg said.

“Exactly. We just wanted to come up with nice nicknames for our girlfriends,” Storm nodded.

“So, what now, Storm?” Pearl asked.

“Oh, right. Umm…” Storm pondered for a moment, “Amethyst, take the girls back inside and tell Sheena to bring Alex and Rosalina out here. Pearl, I’ll stay out here and take you guys’ picture. Sound good?”

“Sure thing, babe,” Amethyst responded with a kiss before leading the girls inside while Pearl moved over to where they had been standing for their picture.

“Mom!” Alexandra and Rosalina came barreling out of the barn and nearly bowled Pearl over.

“I’ve only been gone for a few minutes,” Pearl grunted as they wrapped themselves around her.

“At least you only have two. Imagine having a third one and all three like to climb on you,” Storm chimed in as Sheena approached them.

“What are we arguing about now?” Sheena looked between Pearl and Storm.

“Who has it worse when it comes to being tackled by our daughters. At least yours don’t like to climb,” Storm replied with a smile.

“Did you see how fast they were running at me? I nearly fell over,” Pearl squawked.

“Babe, you could get knocked over by a gust of wind,” Sheena snorted.

‘Well, we can’t all be built like quartz soldiers, now can we?” Pearl quipped.

“Now, now, no fighting in front of the kids. What kind of example are you setting for them?” Storm said sarcastically.

“This one,” Sheena smirked as she bent down and planted a kiss on Pearl’s lips, making Alexandra and Rosalina shriek in disgust.

“Ew, Mama’s giving Mom cooties,” Alexandra whined as she covered her eyes.

“And just who exactly told you about that?” Pearl asked as she covered her own teal-tinged cheeks.

“Steven and Connie,” Alexandra looked up at her innocently.

“I’m going to have a talk with them about lying to our children…” Pearl muttered into her hands.

“Oh come on. It’s perfectly normal for kids to be grossed out when their parents get lovey-dovey with each other. It’s better than watching them fight all the time,” Storm said, “Now, why don’t we get this show on the road? I’m not sure how much longer Lapis is willing to wait, and I _really_ don’t feel like suffering her wrath today.”

“Alright, alright. Where do you want us?” Sheena snorted at the thought.

“Stand there on Pearl’s right with Rosalina on your other side. Alex, go to your mom’s other side.”

“Yes, Auntie,” Alexandra replied obediently as she walked over to her position.

Once Sheena and Rosalina had also gotten into their positions, Storm spoke again, “Now, Sheena, put your hand on Pearl’s back.”

“ _Above_ the waist,” Pearl warned.

“Fine…” Sheena rolled her eyes sarcastically before leaning down to whisper in her ear, “You owe me later though…” chuckling as she saw Pearl’s cheeks turn a deep shade of teal.

“Hey, save that for when the kids aren’t around. Now, everyone look at me and smile,” Storm said as she stepped behind the camera and took the picture.

“Oh, it’s perfect, Storm,” Pearl gasped in awe as she looked at the picture.

“Yeah, we’re a cute family,” Sheena smiled as she saw the picture.

“I’m glad you like the picture. I’ll go get Lapis and Peridot,” Storm said as she walked back inside with Sheena and the girls.

“Hey, it’s your turn now, you guys,” Storm said as she gently nudged Lapis, who had fallen asleep.

“Hmm?” Lapis mumbled as she stretched her arms out.

“Need help up, Lapis?” Storm offered.

“Yes, please,” Lapis smiled at her gratefully, “Peri, why don’t you go ahead outside with the girls. We’ll be out in a minute.”

“Are you sure? I can help you up,” Peridot responded.

“I was stuck in my hammock for nearly an hour because you couldn’t help me out. I think it would best if you got the girls situated outside anyways,” Lapis looked at her with a somewhat amused look.

“Okay, Lapis,” Peridot sighed as she leaned over to give her a kiss, “I love you.”

“Love you too, Peri, even if you get on my nerves sometimes,” Lapis smiled at her as she and the girls went outside.

“Ready?” Storm said as she positioned herself in front of Lapis.

With a nod, Lapis grabbed onto Storm’s shoulders and gently pulled herself up off the couch, both grunting from the exertion.

“Don’t worry. I know better than to make a joke about your weight because I’ve been in your position before,” Storm patted Lapis’ shoulder once they were both steady on their feet.

“I know _you_ wouldn’t, but I’m not sure if I could say the same for Peridot or Amethyst, even though Peridot’s been pregnant before too.”

“I’ve learned my lesson. She’s thrown more than enough things at me both times she was pregnant whenever I’d make those jokes,” Amethyst grimaced slightly as she rubbed her head at the memories.

“You should have learned the first time, especially when I started throwing books,” Storm looked at her with an amused expression.

“You get violent when you’re pregnant. I’m surprised you didn’t poof me, especially when you were in labor,” Amethyst attempted to defend herself.

“Alright, can we please get going? I don’t want to be up for longer than necessary,” Lapis said in her usual deadpan manner.

“Oh, sorry…” Storm smiled sheepishly as she walked with the pregnant gem outside, where Peridot and Pearl were trying to catch the girls, who were chasing each other around.

“What’s going on here?” Lapis crossed her arms.

“They won’t stop running around, and they aren’t listening to us,” Peridot said, flustered from trying to catch their hyperactive children.

“Girls! You can play after we take the picture, now please settle down. You _do not_ want me to get upset,” Lapis warned the girls.

The girls immediately stopped running and came running over to them, all of them mumbling apologies.

“Why don’t I stay out here to make sure everything goes okay? Greg, you can go inside and rest if you want to. I know you’ve been out here all day,” Storm said.

“Sure, that would be great actually. It’s not easy when you get as old as me,” Greg chuckled as he walked into the barn.

“So, where should we stand for the picture?” Peridot asked.

“Uh, stand on Lapis’ right side. Aquamarine, go to your mama’s other side,” Storm said before leading Azurite and Jade to Lapis’ left side then walked back over to stand behind Pearl, “Now everyone look over here and smile!”

“Oh, the twins weren’t looking,” Pearl sighed.

“Does that mean we need to do it again?” Peridot asked as she and Lapis walked over to look at the picture.

“I think it’s fine. We look so cute, Peri,” Lapis smiled as she rubbed her belly.

“We’ll have to take another one when she comes,” Peridot grinned as she placed a hand to join Lapis’.

“None of us are having more after this one right?” Storm said.

“Oh, definitely not! I think nine between the six of us is more than enough,” Peridot responded, the other two nodding in agreement.

“Well, now that we’re done taking pictures, why don’t you go tell Garnet to come out here and help me take everything down, and you can all go inside,” Pearl said.

“Thank god!” Lapis groaned as she began to waddle away, with the girls running in ahead of her.

“Sounds like she’ll be really happy once this baby comes,” Storm whispered to Peridot as they followed Lapis.

“Oh you have no idea. I thought she was abrasive when we first started living here together, but now, just one wrong breath and she wants to bite my head off,” Peridot whispered back.

“You know, you weren’t exactly cuddly yourself when you were pregnant,” Lapis quipped.

“Is she ever cuddly though, Lapis?” Storm said with a smirk.

“Shut up, clod…” Peridot muttered, “I’m plenty cuddly.”

“Yeah… as a cactus!” Storm snorted, “Amethyst and Steven even mistook a cactus for you!”

Storm was bent over laughing, along with Lapis.

“Shut up, clods!” Peridot screeched.

“Oh calm down, Peri. If you weren’t cuddly, we wouldn’t have three kids, soon to be four,” Lapis said with a wink.

“Lapis!” Peridot groaned as she hid her now deep-green face in her hands.

Lapis bent down slightly and gave her a kiss and said, “Love you, Peri.”

“Love you too, Lazuli,” Peridot sighed as she wrapped an arm around Lapis’ waist.

“God, you guys really are an old married couple,” Storm snickered.

“Don’t you forget it!” Peridot smiled proudly.

“You are such a dork, Peridot!” Storm snorted.

“A cute dork,” Lapis smiled as she pulled Peridot closer.

“Is it ‘Make Fun of Peridot Day’ or something?” Peridot grumbled as the three of them finally entered the barn.

“Every day is ‘Make Fun of Peridot Day’!” Amethyst guffawed, falling off the couch with a loud thump from laughing when she saw the annoyed expression on Peridot’s face.

“Serves you right,” Peridot said as she crossed her arms with a smug expression on her face.

“God, and I thought I was the one who couldn’t take a joke,” Storm chuckled as she helped Amethyst up, “Besides, you should know by now that every day is ‘Make Fun of _Everyone_ Day’ for her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reestablished myself on Tumblr. I am using an account that I made over 3 years ago, but it will serve as my new "base" for any art that I may put up, as well as updates.  
> http://stormhydra18.tumblr.com/


	12. Small But Mighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discover some of their powers, and a new gem is born. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. This is probably the earliest that I have put up a new chapter, but this one came out pretty fast. On another note, I may not be able to put up any new chapters for a couple of weeks, as my finals are coming up.

One sunny morning in September, everyone was at the barn to help Lapis and Peridot prepare for their new baby, who was due to arrive any day now. The adults were watching the four youngest inside, while the other four were playing outside within earshot of their parents.

“Hey Alex, wanna see something cool?” Aquamarine said.

“Sure, but what about Vi and Iris?”

“Oh right. Hey, you guys. Come over here. I wanna show you something,” Aquamarine called them over.

“What is it?” Violet asked as she and Iris sat down next to Alexandra.

“Watch this.”

Aquamarine then turned towards a metal pole that was sticking up out of the ground and focused on it while holding a hand out towards it.

The others watched in awe as the pole levitated off the ground and turned to liquid.

“Whoa!” they all declared.

“That’s not all,” Aquamarine said before moving the metal towards them, “Touch it.”

“Isn’t liquid metal supposed to be hot?” Iris asked.

“Just touch it. Trust me.”

The girls were surprised when they placed their hands into it.

“It feels like water!” Alexandra squealed as she ran her hand through it.

“Now watch this,” Aquamarine said with a smirk as she pulled the metal away from them before forming it into a hand and letting it drop, the metal keeping its shape as it hit the ground.

“Wow! So you can make metal stuff?” Violet gawked at the metal hand on the ground.

“Yeah! I learned how to do it yesterday,” Aquamarine smiled proudly.

“Does anyone else know?” Alexandra asked.

“No. Mommy was taking a nap and Mama was over at your house. I was just playing outside and I stared at some metal in the ground and it just melted. Then I realized that I could move it with my mind.”

“Cool! I wish I had a power like that!” Iris exclaimed, with the other two nodding in agreement.

“How’s it going out here, girls?” Storm said as she poked her head out of the barn to check on them.

“Aquamarine learned how to do something really cool yesterday,” Alexandra replied.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah! I want to show everyone now!” Aquamarine said excitedly.

“Should we come outside?”

Aquamarine looked to the others, who nodded to her, and she responded, “Yeah. I’m going to need a lot of room for what I’m going to do.”

With a concerned expression on her face, Storm poked her head back in and called for everyone to come outside.

“Lapis, I know you’re feeling uncomfortable right now, but Aquamarine wants to show everyone something that she learned how to do yesterday,” Storm said as she coaxed the heavily pregnant gem outside.

“Fine, but I don’t want to stay on my feet,” Lapis groaned as she waddled outside with one hand cradling her swollen belly.

“Way ahead of you, Lazuli,” Peridot chirped as she dragged a chair outside and helped lower Lapis into it, placing a gentle kiss on her belly once she was settled.

“I am so ready for her to come out already,” Lapis huffed as she leaned back into the chair.

“I know, Lapis. I am too,” Peridot said as she stepped behind the chair and wrapped her arms around her.

“Is everyone ready?” Aquamarine stood patiently as everyone came out of the barn.

“Go ahead, Aquamarine. Show us what you’ve got,” Garnet said with a smile.

“Okay,” Aquamarine nodded before turning towards a piece of scrap metal and focused on it.

For a moment, nothing happened but before anyone could say anything, the metal was liquefied as it was lifted into the air, making everyone that hadn’t already seen it gasp in astonishment.

“Oh my stars,” Peridot stared wide-eyed at her oldest daughter’s display.

“I don’t believe it…” Pearl gawked as Aquamarine moved the liquid metal around and formed it into shapes, “It’s like Peridot’s metal powers and Lapis’ water powers all in one.”

“Feel it. It’s like water,” Aquamarine said as she moved the liquid mass towards the others for them to feel.

“Wow, this is so cool!” Steven exclaimed.

“This is amazing! I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Connie marveled at the liquid metal.

“Oh my god,” Lapis said with tears in her eyes, “She controls metal like I control water…”

“Speaking of controlling water, what’s that puddle under your chair?” Alexandra said, pointing to the puddle forming under Lapis and her chair.

Everyone turned to look at Lapis, who now had a slightly pained expression on her face.

“Thank god,” Lapis groaned as she clutched her belly slightly, “The baby’s coming.”

“What?!” all of the adults exclaimed.

“Did I do something bad?” Aquamarine asked as she let the metal drop back into its original shape.

“No, sweetie. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Lapis panted as contractions began to tear through her, “Now, why don’t you stay down here with everyone while Mama and I go upstairs?”

“Will you all be fine watching the girls? This isn’t something that they should see,” Peridot said as she helped Lapis stand up.

“Say no more. We’ll be more than happy to keep them busy,” Storm said with a smile.

“What’s going on?” Aquamarine looked at her mothers with a concerned expression.

“The baby’s coming out of her tummy,” Garnet explained in a way that she would understand, “It can get really messy though, so you need to stay down here with us.”

“Okay…” Aquamarine replied dejectedly.

“Hey, why don’t you show us more of your metal powers? It’s really cool!” Amethyst said cheerfully in an attempt to distract her.

Satisfied that the girls would be fine, Lapis and Peridot retreated to the barn.

“Shouldn’t you be helping them, Garnet? You helped deliver the other kids,” Greg said.

“Actually, Lapis and Peridot delivered their children with only each other for company,” Garnet explained, “They prefer to be alone for this kind of thing. Everyone will be just fine without me there.”

“Whoa!” Violet and Iris exclaimed.

“What is—wha?!” Pearl stared wide-eyed when she saw what the girls were staring at: Alexandra, standing out in the middle of the lake on the surface of the water.

“Oh my god!” Sheena yelled.

“How did you do that?” Storm asked.

“I don’t know. I was just walking around, and then I was standing on the water,” Alexandra said with a shrug.

“Aquamarine, why don’t you join her?” Garnet said with a smirk.

“Huh? I can’t do that,” Aquamarine said with a confused expression.

“Trust me.”

With a skeptical look on her face, Aquamarine did as she was told and sure enough, she was able to walk on the surface, just as Alexandra had done.

“Wow!” Violet said before turning to Amethyst to say, “Hey, Mama?”

“Yes?”

“Do we have powers too?”

“Hmm… Steven’s powers didn’t show until later, but he _did_ live with Greg until he was about 10 or so,” Pearl pondered, “He didn’t really know about powers until then, so it couldn’t hurt to try.”

“What could we do, Mama?” Iris asked.

“Hmm… Why don’t we start with something easy and safe: shapeshifting.”

“We could turn into whatever we want? How?” Violet looked at her with stars in her eyes.

“It’s easy. All you gotta do is think about what you want to turn into, then just let it run through you,” Amethyst said, “Let’s start with something easy,” turning into a cat, just as she had done when trying to teach Steven to shapeshift.

“Be careful, though. You don’t want to overdo it,” Pearl shuddered at the memory of the ‘cat-finger’ incident.

“Just think, and let it flow,” Cat-Amethyst said as she sat down and looked up at them with an eager expression.

Sure enough, with two bright flashes of light, there were two small, fluffy cats: one dark brown and one lavender like her mother.

“Oh my god, they’re so cute!” Storm squealed as the three cats walked up to her and rubbed against her legs.

“Hey… It took me forever to figure out how to transform,” Steven grumbled.

“Well, it probably helps that they’ve been with the gems all their lives, so they’ve had more exposure,” Connie patted his back reassuringly, “Besides, everyone reaches milestones at different times.”

“I guess you’re right…” Steven sighed.

“You’re so cute, Steven,” Connie smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, making his cheeks turn a deep pink.

“Ugh, I swear you guys are worse than Ruby and Sapphire,” Amethyst groaned as she shifted back to normal, with Violet and Iris following suit.

“We are _never_ doing this again!!!” everyone heard Lapis scream from the barn.

“Is Mommy okay?” Aquamarine asked.

“She’ll be fine. It just… hurts some when the baby comes out,” Storm attempted to explain.

“Why?”

“Umm… your moms will have to explain it to you when you’re older,” Storm blushed as she rubbed her neck nervously.

“Okay,” Aquamarine shrugged as she went back to playing with the fluid metal that she had started to use.

“Oh thank god she’s past _that_ ‘why?’ stage…” Storm muttered under her breath.

“You can say that again,” Amethyst said as she leaned against Storm, “I can’t believe the kids are finding out their powers.”

“Me neither. I wonder how long it’ll be before— “Storm was cut off by a small, light brown/lilac colored kitten rubbing against her leg.

“Mommy,” the kitten said with a smile.

“Oh god!” Storm jumped, “Lavender?”

Lavender giggled as she shifted back to normal and squealed, “Kitty!”

“Oh, what have we done?” Storm groaned into her hands.

Before Amethyst could reply with a witty remark, a baby’s cry could be heard coming from the barn.

“Sounds like the baby’s here,” Amethyst said with a smirk.

“Hold on girls, wait until your mother comes down to get you,” Garnet said as she and Pearl caught the three girls that were eager to meet their new sibling.

“Aw, but why?” the twins whined.

“They’ve got to clean in first. Babies are really messy when they come out,” Storm explained.

“’Kay, Auntie,” Azurite and Jade replied as they sat down to play with the metal hand that Aquamarine had made earlier.

After about an hour or so, Peridot finally came down from the loft, clothes and hair disheveled.

“Are you ready to meet your new sibling?” Peridot said with a tired smile as she held her hands out to Azurite and Jade before addressing the rest of the group, “I’ll bring him down in a little while once the girls have gotten acquainted with him.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and Peridot walked inside with the girls. Looks of shock and confusion came upon the adults’ faces when they realized what Peridot had said.

“Him?!” they all said collectively.

“I thought gems could only be girls,” Greg said.

“So did I, especially considering that except for Steven, we all had girls,” Storm added.

“Maybe it was a slip. I’ve seen Storm do it sometimes, where she mixes up her words and says one thing when she means something else,” Amethyst said.

At that moment, everyone heard screaming and crying coming from the barn, only to have it stop almost as abruptly as it began.

“What the hell?” Amethyst and Storm muttered under their breath simultaneously as they looked up towards the top of the barn.

“Language!” Pearl hissed as she covered Rosalina’s ears.

“Sorry… but what was that?” Storm said.

“Aquamarine and Jade weren’t happy about the baby,” Garnet replied.

“But why did it stop so suddenly?” Amethyst asked.

“I’ll let Peridot explain.”

As soon as Garnet said that, Peridot walked through the door, carrying a bundle.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet our son, Obsidian,” Peridot said as she pulled the blanket back slightly so that everyone could get a good look at him.

“Whoa, look at that gem!” Amethyst exclaimed when she saw the dark-colored gem on the newborn’s forehead.

“So, you weren’t kidding when you said the baby was a boy. I thought gems could only be girls,” Storm said with a slight chuckle.

“It’s very rare, but it is possible. I saw it once or twice back on Homeworld, so I had never even considered it a possibility and therefore, never brought it up,” Peridot explained.

“Isn’t his gem supposed to be like yours or Lapis’?” Pearl asked.

“I actually don’t know the answer to that. It could be related to his form, but there wasn’t enough information about this kind of thing. Lapis and I agree that it just makes him that much more special though.”

“That’s true. He definitely looks like you guys in other ways,” Sheena said, noticing his light blue hair and sea green eyes.

“It’s kinda like how Lavender looks like both me and Amethyst with her hair and skin. His skin isn’t purely green; it’s got some blue in it too,” Storm said.

“Hey, what was that screaming earlier and why did it stop so suddenly?” Greg asked as he got a closer look at the baby gem.

“Well, Aquamarine was sad that she didn’t get another sister, and Jade was upset because she’s not the youngest anymore, which made Obsidian cry. The reason why it stopped so suddenly is because Azurite decided to comfort Obsidian by talking to him and hugging him. It was really cute,” Peridot smiled fondly, “So cute that it made everyone stop to watch them. The twins are in bed right now, and Aquamarine should be down shortly. She’s doing better now.”

“How’s Lapis? I bet she’s _real_ happy to have him out,” Storm said.

“She’s resting. After all that excitement, and right after giving birth, I don’t blame her. She’s already fed him, so she let me take him for a while so that he could meet everybody.”

“Oh! Did Aquamarine tell you what she learned while you were in there?” Connie asked.

“No, she didn’t,” Peridot said with a nonplussed expression.

“I can walk on water!” Aquamarine said as she came out of the barn.

“What?! Where did you—oh that’s right. Lapis can walk on water.”

“She’s not the only one with powers anymore though. Girls, why don’t you show Aunt Dot what you learned?” Storm said to her three daughters, who transformed into cats.

“Oh my stars!” Peridot jumped slightly, making Obsidian whimper from being jostled.

“I can walk on water too!” Alexandra said excitedly.

“Wow… Has Rosalina shown any powers yet?”

“Not yet, but we’re not rushing her,” Pearl said.

“Then what’s that?” Peridot pointed to the lake, where Rosalina was sitting on the surface in the center.

“Uhhh…” Pearl had an expression of shock on her face as she stammered.

“Well, I guess we’ve got _three_ little water-walkers,” Sheena chuckled as Rosalina stood up and walked back over to them with a wide grin on her face.

“You are all just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Peridot said as she lightly bounced Obsidian in her arms.

“You know it!” Amethyst smiled, “Lavender nearly scared Storm to death when she transformed. None of us were watching and all of a sudden, there was a little light brown/lilac kitten rubbing on her leg that said ‘Mommy’. It was cute.”

“Well, Amethyst was teaching Violet and Iris. I didn’t think that Lavender was paying attention, nor did I think that she would pick it up so fast,” Storm added.

“Well, kids are like sponges, especially at her age. They can pick things up quickly,” Connie said.

“Really?” Pearl asked.

“Yeah. And they tend to retain more when their younger too.”

“Interesting…” Pearl pondered.

“We are _not_ training our two-and-a-half-year-old how to fight with swords and spears,” Sheena warned, recognizing the expression on Pearl’s face.

“I wasn’t thinking about her. I was thinking about Alexandra. Maybe if we start training her now, she’ll be as good as Connie in no time at all,” Pearl replied with a smile.

“ _Not_ with real swords. I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“Alright, alright. I’m sure I’ve got training swords somewhere. That is, if Amethyst doesn’t have them hoarded in her room somewhere…”

“I keep _telling_ you, your junk falls into my room from your waterfall,” Amethyst retorted.

“It is not junk!” Pearl rebutted, “Besides, maybe if your room wasn’t such a _disaster_ , then maybe it would be easier to find things in there.”

“I _told_ you I have a system.”

“Will you two knock it off? Seriously, you’re both thousands of years old. _Act like it_ ,” Storm scolded.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Garnet smirked as she patted Storm on the shoulder.

“Fine, _mom_ …” Amethyst grumbled in defeat.

“Aw, don’t be such a grump,” Storm teased as she gave her a kiss, “I love you no matter what.”

“So, we’ve had a very… _interesting_ day, to say the least,” Greg interjected.

“You can say that again. I think we should head home so that they can have some time to rest,” Connie suggested.

“Agreed,” Garnet replied as she walked over to the warp pad to wait for the others.

“Thanks for everything, you guys,” Peridot said.

“No problem. Always happy to help,” Storm gave her a little salute.

“Remember, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call us or come to the temple,” Pearl said.

“We will,” Peridot said as she and Aquamarine waved before heading inside as everyone warped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters/other SU fics, as I am starting to run out of ideas, but I don't want to end this fic yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback, but please keep in mind that I am still somewhat new to writing fanfiction. Also leave any suggestions for other SU fanfics I could write. And please don't hesitate to point out any plot holes/major inconsistencies. Through writing this, I have realized why there are plot holes in stories/tv shows; it can be difficult to keep up with everything. I have started keeping a few Excel spreadsheets to keep everything straight, but I can't always catch everything.


End file.
